Hate me, thrill me Love me, kill me
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Having had enough of everything Kakashi decides to return to Akatsuki for revenge. His first enemy his faithfull Shinu. Yaoi... Characers die... Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

I wrote this one a long time ago, I hope you like it.

Summary: The Uchiha grinned. "My friend, when I'm done with him, he would love to slay our enemies, or shall I say, his friends?" Tell me what you think.

----------------------

"I can't believe I got into this mess." The Copy Ninja sighed before he sat down on a thick tree branch. "How could I've been so stupid?" He mentally slapped himself, and even that hurt like hell.

The sun was going down, its rays casting a red glow on the orange leaves of the trees. Kakashi shuddered. The trees were loosing their leaves. Even though it was spring time. _This can't be good. _He shifted a little, a yelp passed his lips from the piercing pain in his chest. His mission had ended successfully, he killed the bad guy and saved a whole village. A small hamlet, but still, a lot of people lived there.

"AAAH damnit!" He grabbed his chest again, the stinging pain had gotten worse. He opened his vest, finding his shirt was covered in blood. _Oh great._ He took his backpack of his back and planted it in front of him. The jounin unbuttoned his shirt, showing his bandages were soaked in blood. Removing them, showing his well-built chest, together with a nasty looking wound, close to his shoulder.

He replaced the bind ups and got himself ready to leave again. He had no hope of recovery, not until he would get home. After he had left the small village, he had decided to take a short cut to his home town through a valley, a stupid choice, for he was now deep in Akastuki territory.

_Just my luck, why am I so stubborn?_

He kept his hopes up. After all the attack of the Akastuki warrior had been three days ago, they wouldn't find him anymore. And luckily for him the warrior recognized him and made a run for it, even after he managed to hurt Kakashi badly. He got stabbed by a kunai, the knife broke and a small part now stuck in the jounins chest. He had attempted to pick it out, but he knew his best chances were getting away before some really bad Akastuki members would decide to hunt him down.

And with a shudder, he thought of the one who would love to drown him in his own blood.

(Meanwhile, deep in Akastuki territory…)

"Sir… what are your real intensions?" The man asked, his voice held a respectful tone. "What do you mean?" Black eyes slowly turned towards the old male. "You are scheming sir." To this, a small laugh crossed the room. "You, my old friend, know me to well." He said after a short silence.

"Its my job to gather information sir." The guy didn't look him in the eyes, it could mean disrespectful. The Uchiha shifted on his seat. The old man left the room, the door closed with a soft click, leaving him for a moment. Then, as out of nothing, he smiled to himself. After some time the man came back with something to drink.

"Here you go sir." Itachi looked at him for a brief moment, then looked away again. "Thank you Ryu." He whispered. The man sat across the table, staring into the flames of the candles on the table. The Uchiha looked at him and smiled again.

"What's wrong my friend? You seem so troubled." He sat up straight again, taking a cup of the tea the old man had brought him. "The Copy Ninja… he is somewhere in this area…and…" Ryu stirred in his cup. "Well… I don't want to run into that guy again." Ryu smiled slightly before he shuddered.

The Uchiha grinned. "My friend, when I'm done with him, he would love to slay our enemies, or shall I say, his friends?" The old man stood up and walked to a closet, taking several weapons out and putting them on the table. "Thank you." Itachi grinned picking them up one by one and placing them on his body.

When he was done he slowly stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the Uchiha disappeared in thin air, leaving Ryu alone in the rather dark room.

_Its so quiet here._ Kakashi had climbed down his tree and started sneaking fast, getting away as soon as possible. Behind the trees the sun had become a deep red, the sky now an eerie purple. He had left his backpack and was now sneaking towards a different direction. Hoping the pack would serve as bait, so anyone stupid enough to pick it up would fall for the trap he had set.

After a while Kakashi stopped again and sat down near a huge tree. It was completely dark, the sky was clouded, the stars and even the moon were covered. His chest hurt, the wound was probably getting infected. _Just my luck_. A twig broke, someone was close by. Kakashi slowly grabbed a kunai, making sure not to draw to much attention to himself.

"You look so tired my dear friend." The voice was familiar, and still so unreal. The Copy-nin quivered a bit. "What do you want?" He asked the shadow. "You will find out soon enough." Came the empty reply. The jounin wanted to get up, invisible wires shot through the dark and constricted him.

_Damn it._ He thought miserably. "Now now what's that?" Footsteps came his way, the figure walked out of the shadows. Kakashi was bound to the tree, unable to move. He was struggling, the wires became tighter forcing him to stop before he would suffocate. He looked down to his side, one hand trying to cut the bindings. Suddenly he was grabbed by his chin, now looking into the eyes he feared most.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

_When your bones lay on the floor, sky wept and soul cried. _

_There is no silence that can replace your sweet cent. _

---------------

Chapter one done, did you like it? If you have some comments you are free to tell me, I am still a rookie writer. Little short for me but I'll make it up.

Send in your thoughts, if you want to give me bad credit its ok. Just don't flame me, I wont recognize it unless you tell me it's a flame. Did I make a mistake tell me, I can learn from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

Summary: The Uchiha grinned. "My friend, when I'm done with him, he would love to slay our enemies, or shall I say, his friends?" Tell me what you think.

I think I'll just say it now, I wrote chapter 1 a very long time ago, that was supposed to be my first story, but I wasn't sure enough about who Itachi was.

---------------

Two eyes as black as onyx looked down into one lone eye. It was filled with anxiety and pain. Neither spoke, their eyes talking for them. Kakashi shuddered again, his chest stung and his body felt weak. "What do you want?" Was spoken like a threat. To this, Itachi smiled, a freezing smile that was mocking him.

"Don't worry my friend, you'll find out soon enough." The Uchiha now moved his body down, he was now sitting between Kakashi's legs. A small hint of desire seemed to cross Itachi's eyes, though the Copy Nin didn't know why.

Kakashi tried to move again, his body betrayed him forcing him to utter a small whimper. The bindings didn't seem to release him soon, and Itachi's weight seemed to increase as well. "What's wrong Kakashi? Fearful for what might come to you?" The Uchiha lowered his head next to Kakashi's, the last words seemed to echo through his ear.

The Akastuki warrior pushed slightly against the jounin. One arm was pushed around Kakashi's waist, and the other was trying to get under his vest. "What are you doing?" The jounin felt hopeless, his voice didn't sound as strict as he wanted it to. It sounded like a plea, as if he was begging the other man to stop.

"What does it look like?" Itachi whispered, his hand now under Kakashi's vest, roaming wherever it could. So many questions he wanted to ask, but when he finally thought of a good one, it disappeared from his mind. Everything happened in a haze. His soul felt clouded and everything was covered in a thin black blanked, one that was getting thicker with the minutes passing by.

Kakashi wanted to kick himself, Itachi's hand had gotten under his bandages, and he didn't notice. "So that's why you're not as hostile as I thought you would be." Itachi's smile widened. The jounin moved his head away from him, he was grabbed by the chin again and faced by the Uchiha.

Itachi was sitting in front of him again, the ninja nose to nose now. Itachi's other hand was still circling around his injury, one finger broke between the stitches, making Kakashi moan in pain. "Going to be quiet are we?" The Uchiha smirked, his lips touching Kakashi's, the only barricade the security of his mask.

"Don't be so humble, you have such a fine voice." Kakashi looked at the Uchiha, confusion shot through his uncovered eye. Itachi moved his other hand over the jounins face, grabbing the edge of his mask, slowly revealing what was once hidden. Showing a pale face, the skin soft but cold from exhaustion. One little scar adored his left cheek, and it made him more beautiful.

"Let me go…" The jounin whimpered, feeling dazed and worthless. "I don't think so." Was the icy reply. The hand under his bind up pushed down harder, fingers pushed past the stitches, between ribs, deep into Kakashi's body, a scream escaping his lips. And all Itachi did was smile, taking pleasure hurting him.

Kakashi's breath accelerated, pain and fear shone in his eyes. "Now now don't you want to bite back? Aren't you going to be a little defiant?" Itachi pushed his fingers deeper, the Copy Nin moaned and arched in pain. The Uchiha coiled his fingers, curling them around veins and nerves, brushing past the metal object. "Stop it!" Kakashi almost screamed as he arched his back again. "Your no fun." Itachi smiled. The fingers stung, the ache became a little les when the hand was brought back. "Don't worry, you're no good to me dead." The Akastuki warrior brought his bloody hand up to his face and slowly licked the blood, his lips now coloured a deeper shade of red, a little bit of blood was left.

Itachi grabbed the jounin by the chin again, their eyes met again. For Kakashi, everything was becoming misty. The black blanked was covering his soul, to his relief dulling the pain in his chest a little bit. To his surprise, the bindings that kept him from fleeing disappeared without a trace, letting his blood rush properly through his body again. Kakashi didn't move, Itachi held him up so he couldn't lay down. "Now then, lets take you to your new home shall we?" The Uchiha smiled a rather sweet smile, scaring himself a little.

Itachi stood up, taking the other ninja with him, holding him like a bride. Kakashi looked into his face, no emotions shown, just a cold exoskeleton. Itachi turned to him, empty eyes meeting the lonely one again. Those eyes that seemed to pierce everything.

"We… are going to have so much fun together." Was al the jounin heard before al went black.

_Every individual is pierced by eyes. _

_Deeper then skin or bones._

_Piercing the soul for any weakness._

---------------

I'm sorry still short, I'll make it longer when I can, though the chapters probably will stay a little like this. I'm still learning things so help me out when I ask of you. Thanks a lot XD.

Send in your thoughts, if you want to give me bad credit its ok. Just don't flame me, I wont recognize it unless you tell me it's a flame. Did I make a mistake tell me, I can learn from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Ok… Warning, and I think a good one to, just to make you look stupid in case you want to flame me anyway.**

Blood thirst, probably torture, violence, death of maybe YOUR favourite character, angst, horror, sexual molesting (I don't think it can be counted as rape, but I'm not sure), adult themes and more stuff if I can think of any. Thank you for your kind support.

--------------

Cold.

It was so cold. Kakashi was bound to a wooden post, unable to get away. His chest hurt, he didn't know if it stopped bleeding. He was sitting up, bound by his wrists to the back of the post, and his ankles were bound as well. The Uchiha hadn't bothered pulling his mask back up his face again, though he had other things to worry about. He had to get away, but he felt so tired.

The room was dark and empty, there was a small window to his right and he could see the door from across the room. It was so quiet, almost peaceful. He didn't know where Itachi had dragged him, but he had to get out. He moved his hands a little. The ropes were very tight, but he could move a little.

Suddenly the door opened without a sound. Kakashi stiffened, aware of what could happen. "So you're awake?" A familiar voice echoed through the dark room, as steps slowly came his way. "What do you want." The jounin demanded, relieved his voice sounded stern. The Uchiha kneeled next to him, a wicked smile adored his face.

"Like I said Kakashi, you're no good to me dead." He was holding a small bag, Kakashi hadn't noticed it before. Itachi placed it on the ground and opened it. It contained wires, a needle, a knife, a small cotton towel and a small roll that seemed to be band aid. Kakashi shuddered a little, knowing what was to come now.

"I see you know what I'm going to do, good." Itachi lowered himself over the captive, long fingers moved over his vest. Kakashi didn't know what to do, the broken piece of iron had to be removed, he knew that. But he didn't know HOW Itachi was going to remove it. His vest unbuttoned, the Uchiha moved it over his shoulders, but because Kakashi was bound he left it there.

One eye looked down a cold body, his shirt darker then it was supposed to be, wet, and cooling even more in the air. He could smell his own blood. The sudden cold moved throughout his body as he shivered. Itachi was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, as if of mockery. His eyes held the same lust Kakashi had seen before, and a strange feeling penetrated him. It was a strange combination of fear and curiosity. It made him sick.

His shirt open, his band aids soaked. Kakashi knew why, after Itachi had broken the stitches like the insane asshole he was. It had been silent the whole time, not a word was spoken. Kakashi wanted to know so many things, but couldn't think of any questions. He was immediately brought back from his thought stream when a cold hand ran over his stomach, the part that wasn't covered by the bind ups.

Itachi grabbed the small knife from the floor and brought it up to slice the bandages open, he removed them revealing a nearly closed injury. Still, blood started to trickle down Kakashi's chest. Itachi grinned at the look the wounded jounin gave, a look of worry and alarm.

The Uchiha moved the knife to Kakashi's chest and gently pressed the metal to his skin. He moved it to the beginning of the wound and pushed the metal deep in Kakashi's body. He pushed it between ribs, ripping through flesh and stitches, earning a scream of pain. "What is it Kakashi? I need more room to remove the piece of metal." Itachi grinned and put the knife on the floor again. Kakashi's chest was now bleeding heavy, he started to heave as new pain rose through his body. He started to struggle, he didn't know how Itachi was going to remove the metal, but he didn't want to think about it either.

A cold hand crawled to the wound and once again fingers pushed between flesh and ribs. Kakashi screamed even louder when fingers fiercely pushed along nerves and bones. The Copy Ninja arched his back once, between his screams laughing emitted. The hand pushed slightly against the warm metal in his chest as the other moved to touch his body. Sweat was glistering on Kakashi's body as his breath became even heavier. Itachi's smile never faded, becoming wider when he made his prey scream again.

The jounin arched his back and gasped when the fingers left his body, with the metal in between. "Now then, the worst part is over." The captor whispered just loud enough for the jounin to hear. His breath didn't ease at al and blood was streaming down his chest and onto the floor.

Itachi dropped the shard on the ground and brushed his fingers clean on his cloak before using the cotton towel to clean some of the blood. He threw the towel next to his equipment and picked the needle and wire up. Kakashi's breath started to even little by little as the Uchiha sewed the fresh wound. "See? That wasn't so bad huh?" The Uchiha grinned as he cleaned some of the mess he had made.

A few small dribbles of blood kept rolling down Kakashi's chest, his mind was dazed and he felt sick. Itachi moved his head to Kakashi's neck and sensually licked, holding one hand near the injury and the other on his face. "Uhn." Kakashi made a sound of disapproval. He jerked his body to the side.

He was grabbed by the chin, fear filled his eye as Itachi moved his head to him. "Sit still." Itachi commanded him as he moved even closer to Kakashi's body. The jounin moved his head away again and tried to struggle some more. "It will be best to obey me." Itachi threatened as he raised his fist and slammed it across Kakashi's face. The jounin flinched at the impact.

Itachi's smile widened at his reaction, there were so many things he could do to the Copy Ninja now. And before he knew it, a vile thought crossed his mind. The Uchiha placed his hands on his captives sides to hold him down. He moved his head to Kakashi's chest to lick the dripping blood. If he could kick him he would, Kakashi gasped when nails buried themselves inside his flesh. Itachi moved his head over Kakashi's body to a nipple, biting it rather hard, drawing more blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi was still struggling, his sides hurt as well as his wound. The throbbing feeling seemed to get worse. Itachi moved his head to Kakashi's level and smirked again. "What do you think?" He mocked licking his lips. "What do you want?" The jounin moved his head away from the Uchiha, two blood covered hands clutched to the sides of his head, turning it back to face Itachi again. "What I want?" Itachi leaned closer to Kakashi's face, their lips lightly touching. Another grin crossed Itachi's face.

The Uchiha claimed his lips with force, the Copy nin tried to pull away but couldn't, the taste of blood filled his mouth. Itachi moved his body over his captive's, Kakashi moaned in pain at the pressure on his body. He couldn't do anything to stop Itachi, but he kept trying even though he didn't know why. Something wanted the other man to stop, but something else wanted him to go further.

The wound was still bleeding, even though it was sewed. Kakashi was starting to feel light headed from the sudden loss of blood and heat. Everything was getting foggy again, the pain had become the worst pain he could get. A nagging feeling that he was dying. But what was bugging him so much was that Itachi wouldn't let him.

As Kakashi kept struggling, his enemy seemed to keep pushing against him. He had enough, Kakashi opened his mouth and as soon as the Uchiha pushed his tongue into his mouth he bit down, the tongue got away but he got Itachi's bottom lip. Itachi growled, but not from pain or disagreement. He opened his own mouth and bit Kakashi back, hard. The ninja let out a short scream, allowing Itachi to claim the rest of his mouth.

The kiss was rough, Itachi just took it. More blood filled Kakashi's mouth as Itachi explored and tasted whatever he could. But as soon as it had started, it stopped again, as Itachi lazily pulled back.

"You taste so good." His captor complemented him. Kakashi didn't want to hear it. That same black blanked was starting to cover his mind again. He hardly realised Itachi was wrapping him in the clean bandages. He didn't notice he removed the ropes that held him to that spot. He groaned when his enemy removed his vest and shirt, running his icy hands over his body a few times. Itachi had lifted him up and took him to another room.

And he failed to notice everything.

_Others grow silent like ghosts before their time._

-------------

Ok this was a little longer then the chapters before and this is going where I want it to. Yay.

Send in your thoughts, if you want to give me bad credit its ok. Just don't flame me, I wont recognize it unless you tell me it's a flame. Did I make a mistake tell me, I can learn from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

Warning! Blood thirst, probably torture, violence, death of maybe YOUR favourite character, angst, sexual molesting (I don't think it can be counted as rape, but I'm not sure), adult themes and more stuff if I can think of any. Thank you for your kind support.

I am very sorry it took so long but I wanted to wait for someone. I got the offer for a beta reader and wanted to get contact. Me dad got me a new dictionary and I also didn't knew a good beginning for this chapter. But I think I got me a good chapter. Yay XD.

-----------------------------

A lone eye slowly opened to see the darkness surrounding him. Sitting up, Kakashi raised a shaking hand and held it to his head, he could swear he had a fever going on but he wasn't sure why. He didn't know how long he'd been here. Pushing the satin sheets away he got out of the large bed and dragged himself to the door. "…?…" He asked as the wooden door didn't open. "…?…" A pale face jerked around when he realised where he was. He was still Itachi's captive, still with that madman. He looked around the room, trying to calm his nerves.

The room was small, the bed occupying about half of the room. There was nothing more. The wooden floor was cold, the icy air surrounding the jounin didn't do him any good either.

(Somewhere else in the building…)

"So… what are you going to do sir?" An aging man asked as polite as he could. Once again onyx eyes turned towards him. A slight smile adored the male's face, soon his grin grew wider. "Its actually very simple my dear friend." The Uchiha grabbed a book from the table and opened it.

It was old, it had that old people smell hanging around it, and it was an ugly shade of brown. Looking through the pages, Itachi stopped at a page full of signs and the picture of a body. On the other page was written what they meant, where they stood for and what they would do. Green eyes looked with anticipation. "These signs alone are worth nothing, but when combined in the right order on ones body they melt with the 'victim' and give him more strength then could be held possible." The Itachi turned the page, more signs adored it as well as another body, only the back. On the second page more explanation. "Stamina, strength, chakra, agility, intelligence… everything will be enhanced." Ryu shifted on his seat, questions already filled his mind. And as if he read his mind, Itachi turned a few pages, a picture of what seemed to be a small crown or a circlet, together with an armlet were drawn. More words of wisdom next to them. "But, doing so to your enemy would be… stupid, but, these items take care of that. This is what it is so practically called a Slave Crown. The crown is to be placed on top of the victims head, and then whoever wears the armlet will have full control over him."

With those last words, Itachi pushed the book to the old male who looked at it with eagerness. "Its like a mind controlling ninjutsu, only more powerful and … well… better." Another smile crossed the youth's face. Ryu kept looking through the pages very carefully, some questions now answered, but not all. He looked from the book at his master. "How will these patterns be placed on the body of the subject sir?" He asked, they both new Itachi didn't have to answer the question if it wasn't his business. "Simple, they will be carved on his body and then they are to be closed by the means of scorching." Itachi told with a face of steal. "Oh, painful." The old man replied before going back to the book. After a while he turned to the page with the crown and the armlet. "Sir… you'll be needing these…" He pointed at them, unsure if it was his place to be so bold. Itachi smiled to him, a cold smile only he could produce. The old man nodded with a short 'ah' and lowered his head back to the book again.

(Oooooh that can't be good…)

"Open… open I say… DON'T BE A BITCH!" Kakashi screamed at the still closed window. "Uuun… dammit." Slowly he lowered himself on the cold floor and sighed. He was having a fever, even though his injury was healing alright. He suspected a healing spell, something to make the curing faster. What he didn't know why. Why heal him if Itachi had so much fun hurting him? Being honest to himself, he really didn't want to know. Sudden sounds ripped him from his thoughts.

The jounin wanted to get up, sudden dizziness clouded his soul again. "You don't have to get up for me." A hollow voice cut the air. Kakashi looked at the source, his face now just a short distance away from Itachi's. "My dear friend… how are we feeling?" The Uchiha raised a hand and placed it on top of Kakashi's forehead. "You're very hot." He mocked, his other hand slowly feeling its way down the jounin's body. Kakashi didn't have it and tried to punch his enemy, striking the thin air as he was grabbed and held down with ease. "Don't be so nasty, if you want I can pretend I care." The captor lowered his head to his prey and tenderly kissed his cheek, his body warming the other. "Now then…" Itachi said dragging the silver haired one up like he had no weight. "…back to bed. You're no good to me in this state." Kakashi moved his body to one side and gave his captor a painful kick to his leg, falling on the floor himself. Itachi held his head a little to the side with a plain face. He lowered himself to the floor again, cautious his prey could do some real damage. He smiled when Kakashi tried to kick him in the gut. "Well if you insist, I'll let you be then. But first…" Itachi said as his voice held a respectful tone. A thin hand reached for Kakashi's head and before he knew it the jounin's headband was gone. "Just to make sure you will not flee when your charka flow has returned." Itachi got up and left him, aware and pleased about his physical state.

After a while the jounin found his body felt like ice as he pulled himself up again and walked to the soft bed. The wound was near complete healing, the energy it took probably made him ill. Wondering how long he had been here he dropped himself on the soft bed, pulling the satin blanked over him to provide him with some heat.

White hair covered his face and warmth crawled slowly over the ninja's body. Getting some rest and gaining strength was the best chance he had for now. He couldn't get out, he could hardly stand. After some time black enclosed his mind as he fell asleep again.

(Back with Itachi…)

"Sir, I got your tea sir." Once again the old man entered the dark room as usual. "Thank you Ryu." Itachi smiled happy he got his drink. "What did you do with the book I gave you Ryu?" Was suddenly spoken through the silence. "Right here sir." Long fingers reached inside a wooden chest and the smelly old book was taken out. After giving it back to its owner the man sat down and grabbed a cup himself.

A long time seemed to pass by when two black eyes seemed to be broken from their thoughts. Itachi had opened the book and was reading again, eyes searching the pages if he had missed something important. "Ryu…" The male began, thoughts still covering his mind. Green eyes, also taken from thought looked up, awaiting orders. "… get me a clean knife, some cotton towels and bandages would you please?" Was said with a face of steel. The old man immediately stood up with a 'yes sir' and left to run his errand. Itachi smiled as he stood up as well, slim fingers brushed the cover of the old book. The smile adored his young face, a wicked smile predicting al hell. He left for his captive to check his status, though he knew the ninja had slept, the recovering spell fully healed him. Wondering if he would need to tie him down with some chains, Itachi opened the wooden door and entered the hallway…

(As time seems to crawl by…)

Some time, how long he didn't know, two mismatched eyes opened, new strength seemed to rush through his body. With ease he got out off the bed and opened the window with a spell. Only minutes later, Itachi entered an empty room.

_Peace is but a shadow of death,_

_they steal in under the cover of darkness._

---------------------------

Tell me what you think.

I'll be writing a fighting scene. I really hope it'll work. Got any tips or do you know a story with a good fight please let me know I'm not sure how to write the scene, I think it will work but without any help it's gonna take a lot longer. Nobody is gonna bitch against you for helping me out. Thanks XD.

And well, I think I can safely say I am NOT (yay) a rookie writer. I have a few other stories, experiments of what's to come. Got me a yaoi in order to learn about lemons and romance (but definitely lemons XD) and some other stories. Gonna post a horror in a short while, could be said a crossover but I'll be postin that in the Naruto section. Or else nobody might read it and I do want to get some comments about it. together with this one I'd say I have two serious stories and the rest I just keep to practise.


	5. Chapter 5

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning…

UUUUUMNN… I'm not sure about Kakashi's age during the manga/anime… I know Itachi is about seventeen… lets pretend Kakashi is twenty, he seems to be really young. I heard he became jounin at age thirteen so… how old is he?

Please enjoy.

---------------

The night was moist, he didn't know the time, but Kakashi didn't really care either. He felt great, like all those times when he would leave the hospital just to be broken again. The sky was clear, many stars and even the moon were illuminating his path. The trees were still dying, the crispy leaves cracking as he stood on them. There were no signs of him being followed, pleasing him al the more.

He had been running for quite a while, this area started to look familiar to him. Sudden attention was drawn to a tree, the smell of blood lightly covering the wood. And around the base of the tree marks were made, as if it was throttled._ I know this place! _The Copy-nin thought as he left to a place he had forgotten. After a while the scent of blood came to him again and he stopped. Looking up towards a certain tree, Kakashi could see the backpack he had left behind. He jumped on the thick branch, wary of the trap he had set and searched through the remains of his belongings. He was relieved to find a black shirt and several weapons, and on the bottom a second mask, he couldn't go home showing his face to everyone he knew and didn't knew. The only one not noticing would be Naruto, but he was an obvious nut. The sensei loved the kid really, but he was a little stupid when the time demanded. The weapons came in handy and… well Itachi seemed to have stolen his shirt. The jounin cursed inwardly, he had nothing to cover his left eye, though he wasn't sure if he would need to. A flash of a smiling Naruto covered his mind for a moment. Within seconds he ripped himself from thought and left the tree, dashing into the darkness again, not noticing two green eyes were watching every move he made.

It didn't take to long or the sounds of streaming water came to him. Also the trees seemed to have stopped dying here, small leaves adoring all plants. Now his captor hadn't been that much of a host, Kakashi coughed a little to get rid of the thirst in his throat. Within seconds the sounds became louder and the thick line of vegetation stopped. A small stream came to sight, the moon enlightening the water. Slowly the jounin kneeled next to the stream, sudden sounds ripped him from his thoughts. A lone eye looked at the source, a deer jumped through the bushes away from the ninja.

Relieved and relaxing a little, Kakashi let out a noiseless pant while he pushed his hands in the cooling water. He took a few silent gulps, the dry pain left a little with every sip he took. The water was so clear he could make details of the bottom. Stones, little fish and a rusty sword had spread across the foundation, the flora covering all. A sudden splash demanded his attention this time. The surface had been broken by a fish, its shadow moving towards Kakashi. It seemed to be an unwelcome guest, being fifty centimetres long. One eye kept fixed upon the shadow, a crimson eye slowly opening to scan for illogical movements. Just a short distance from him the fish emerged, yet again breaking the skin of the water. The jounin didn't move, his gaze fixed upon the fish. A sandfish **(1)** that dwells the bottoms of oceans, not the simple streams around these parts. The back was dark, its stomach white to light pink, the end of the tail black, the tips red to pink. How it could survive here was a mystery to the jounin, this wasn't the salty water of the sea.

Distrustful, Kakashi's gaze was glued to it. Its eyes were hazy, like something was covering them. And a large scar was planted on the side, two eyes widened at the small stream of blood seeping through the stitches. The fish stopped moving and a loud explosion echoed in the forest. Slowly, the smoke cleared, showing that what was hidden. Soon, an aging man appeared from beneath the ground. Looking around he didn't find the body he had been looking for. The man was aware, not taking notes from the footsteps closing in on him from behind.

"Did I blow him up sir?" He asked, a chuckle confirmed his question and he smiled for a second. He stood up as red eyes explored their surroundings. "No, he had another body double. I want you to explore the area north from the backpack. I believe either the real Copy Ninja or a body double has headed in that direction." The aging man tilted his head a little to the side. "Yes sir." A red gaze turned towards him. The younger one smiled, meaning nothing good for his prey. "Don't underestimate him Ryu. Good help is so hard to replace." The old male smiled briefly before nodding. Smoke appeared and when it cleared he was gone, leaving the Uchiha alone. "Now, to get to you back. There is no fun slaying your friends if you're not doing it." Slowly turning his head, Itachi scanned the area for any kind of movement. The jounin was smart, Ryu had taken care of another body double before, and the old man would be the best choice in the hunt for this prey. For now that is. After a short moment, the fiery gaze was attracted to one direction. "Gotcha."

The flora around these parts was different. The plants taller, some of them poisonous. A giant snake curled itself around a rock, hissing in shock when somebody jumped over it. The trees and plants were changing, meaning Kakashi was entering the canyon he had used as a shortcut to get here.

A gasp escaped his lips and a red eye was opened at the sight of two red eyes to his far left. Kakashi looked up, between two trees a web was created. Its makers hiding in the shadows. A stone wall stood a few meters behind the web, more lines leading towards it, meaning the creatures could attack there to.

Knowing his predator wasn't stupid, insane maybe, Kakashi preformed a quick spell and dashed towards the wall, fast footsteps confirming the other presence. Scaling the wall, Kakashi moved between the wires just a short distance above the web. "Running away? That was stupid Kakashi." The jounin stopped, and as he turned he met the cold gaze of his enemy. "Planning to throw me in?" Itachi asked the obvious, his eyes glancing at the web underneath the two ninja. "You know it." Kakashi said with a face of steel. "Dear Kakashi, I know you're crazy, but not an idiot." The Uchiha smiled, not taking any risks by leaving his place. "I'll make it easy on you. You can come along, and I wont get mad at you for escaping." Was said, a smirk adored the face of the youngster. "How about I just throw you in the web?" The jounin smiled a quick smile while ending a powerful illusion. Itachi's smile had disappeared, he screamed, not by pain or fear, but of surprise as his body was dropped in the middle of the web, movement around him started.

"Took him long enough." The sensei dashed among rocks and plants, jumping between the trees. He didn't knew how long Itachi would be busy with the web, but he didn't want to know either. Just before his thoughts had ended, light emitted from behind him, a bad sign. A shuriken was thrown, Kakashi made a step to the left, moving his body down to avoid a second one, a third one grazed his mask. The jounin jumped up as soon as he could and started running again, dodging a fourth shuriken. He turned on his heels to doge a few more shuriken, he didn't know how many it were. He accidentally stepped in a puddle, for a moment losing his balance. This was enough for his predator to take him down. Unseen wires wrapped around the jounin, Kakashi was strapped to the ground, unable to flee again.

Within moments mismatching eyes looked into black ones again, their owner unable to move away. Itachi had that same smile again, satanically smirking to his victim. "Got you back." He said while lowering his head to the jounin. "Aren't you going to resist?" The Uchiha asked, his lips touching the black cloth covering his captive's face. Itachi moved his fingers a little, the invisible wires around the prey's body became tighter. Kakashi moaned a little to the new lack of moving space. "You know… I like having you in this way." Cold fingers moved to the edge of the black cloth, slowly pulling it down. "I should strap you down more often." The mask removed, Itachi slowly moved his lips over the face of his captive. To his surprise, the silver haired male smiled at him. "You really think you got me don't you?" Onyx eyes looked at the jounin, something seemed to hit him. "Guess what? You don't." Was spoken as Kakashi disappeared, leaving the Uchiha alone. "Fuck." Slowly he got on his feet again. It would probably take some time before he would reach his comrade. Taking his time, Itachi started to walk back the way he had come here. Without realising it, the corners of his lips curled up into a smile.

_I wonder how long Kakashi will hold against Ryu._

"There you are." Green eyes had been following this prey for some time now. The jounin had found a black mask and a black shirt, both seemed to be cotton. How many weapons he had the man didn't know, but this would be nothing he couldn't handle. The boy was what, twenty, twenty five? Slowly reaching to his belt, the senior grabbed a scroll. Opening it, the paper showed a strange language, a drawing of what seemed to be a hound stood in the middle. He rapidly preformed a series of seals, after the final seal he slowly moved his hands to the paper, a glow emitted from his palms and enlightened the scroll as well. "Lets see how good you really are with dogs." The spell was ended, Ryu made a few more seals and poofed away, reappearing in a nearby tree, able to see what was about to happen.

A twig cracked somewhere far away. Kakashi looked into the direction of the source, the dark hiding all enemies. The jounin could feel the aura of another opponent, and a strong one as well. He had put some effort in the other copies, if he had to he could create another body double of himself to distract his foe and get away. He felt another copy was gone, he was alone now. And if he was right, Itachi was on his way to aid this one. _Just my luck._

And then, as if he was starring a horror movie, two yellow eyes pierced the dark like candles. The beast was still taking shape, Kakashi knew it had to be a summoned creature, its aura dark but very powerful, he had felt it coming from far away if it was real. Not to happy with this turn of events, the jounin reached for a weapon to stab the thing if it was to attack. It had taken its full form now, it seemed to be k9, a wolf without to much hair. Its back was curled up and it was very slim, tall as well with long legs, many bones sticking throughout its body.

And it was damn right revolting.

The wolf got ready to attack, and the Copy Ninja got ready to defend. The beast howled before storming towards the jounin, Kakashi moved to stab it but the wolf evaded his attack, jumping to the side before giving a body slam against its prey. Kakashi fell a good distance away from the beast, near one of the dying trees _What the hell?_ It was as fast as it was ugly, the jounin got up as soon as he could, the hound started running towards him. Just before it would bite him Kakashi moved to the side, trying to take the neck of the beast in a lock. But the thing was strong to, it curved its long legs and pushed hard against its prey, slamming the jounin against the tree he was standing next to. For a moment he lost eyesight, a lot of pressure was forced upon his body when the wolf tried to bite his neck. With a great amount of luck Kakashi had grabbed its mouth, seeing many sharp teeth when his vision returned. The wolf was pushing against him as well, a sharp claw was placed on Kakashi's chest, ripping through cloth and flesh like a knife would do. The jounin screamed in pain, sudden shock flashed through both eyes when he lost grip and powerful jaws were locked on the base of his neck. The beast didn't stop there as it used its to long front legs to wrap around its helpless silver haired prey, embracing him, letting sharp claws cut Kakashi's back. He wanted to scream again but couldn't, the jaws were so tight he couldn't force a scream if he wanted.

With some trouble he reached for a weapon, jabbing it into the side of the wolf. It let him go for a moment as it howled in pain and anger. The Copy-nin rolled on his chest and got up, rushing towards a tree and climbing it, hoping the wolf couldn't reach. The hound seemed furious, it was ready to kill. Yellow eyes were moved towards a particular tree and the creature started to run again, until it was forced to stop. A howl of pain passed its lips as it stood in several caltrops. Collecting al his strength, Kakashi jumped down and dashed towards the wolf with his last kunai in his hand. Yellow eyes focused on the ninja, the wolf turned to him, stepping in more caltrops, forcing it to cry again. The Copy-nin jumped against the beast with his full weight, the wolf falling down with more caltrops now sticking into its body, the jounin forced his knife along its throat, slashing it open. Within seconds the beast stopped moving, then it disappeared without a trace, the only remains its blood.

A sigh passed his lips as Kakashi tried to stand up again, he felt drained from fighting this beast, as well as the time it had taken to keep the clones able to exist, the spell so powerful not even Itachi would see through with his eyes. He looked up to see the moon mocking him, thousands of stars watching him like eyes of another dimension. Suddenly his attention was demanded by a figure jumping down the very same tree he had used for safety. It was an aging man. With green eyes full of wisdom. Taking a good look at his clothing, Kakashi could confirm he was friends with Itachi. _Oh happy day…_ He thought sarcastically as he forced himself on his feet. "Stay down. You're in no condition to win, let alone fight." Truth was spoken, the man was experienced, Kakashi had to admit that.

Before the sensei could blink the man was gone, a presence had appeared behind him. The jounin turned around as fast as he could, his enemy gave him a punch across his face, and a kick followed, the jounin fell a short distance away from the caltrops onto the ground. "Uhhn… damn." The old man had proven to be quite the fighter. Summoning the wolf should've taken a great amount of power, but the guy hadn't broken a sweat. Searching his mind for any kind of method to defeat the man, Kakashi decided to go for bluffing. He moved his body on his side and grabbed his chest, reaching for the wounds the beast had inflicted. Green eyes were taking in every little bit of information. "I take it you had a lot of trouble keeping your clones together?" He asked, the jounin hated his enemy for being so damn smart. Still, he didn't move to much, his breath was deeper then usual and he kept his grip firmly to his chest. A shuriken, the last of his arsenal was clasped firmly in that very hand. And to make this day whole, Itachi emerge from out of nowhere.

"Looks like I missed al the fun." He mused. "Naaa you didn't." Was the reply the old man gave, his eyes locked onto Kakashi again. "What's the matter kid? Don't tell me you're defeated already." He asked walking over to Kakashi. Slowly he kneeled next to the younger one, two large hands firmly grabbed him and held him up, eyes as green as emerald scanning him for the wounds that were inflicted. "Wait a…." He suddenly realised after a shuriken was forced along his chest. "Looks like he got you good Ryu." The Uchiha laughed at his servant, who took a few steps back as Kakashi forced himself up for the last time.

"He got lucky." The elderly hissed, a large slit crossed his chest. He grabbed it to stop the bleeding but it seemed to get worse. "Go back and rest, I won't take long." Dark eyes locked on the weakened prey. Ryu nodded and preformed a few seals and disappeared, leaving Itachi to do whatever he wanted to do with the Copy-nin. "Now… I could say I am rather aggravated. So for your sake there better not be any more illusions." The Uchiha had spoken, his voice held a threatening tone. "But then again, I don't think you are a threat anymore."

_I don't have enough chakra to perform even easy spells, and by the look Itachi is giving me I'd say he's going to kill me. Could this get any worse? _Kakashi's hand kept a firm grip on the shuriken, but within the blink of an eye his enemy had vanished. The jounin wanted to use this opportunity to flee, he turned around and ran, bumping into Itachi who slammed him to the ground. Black immediately blurred his vision. "Now… what to do with you." He heard, though it wasn't exactly what the jounin wanted to hear. "Curdle and die." He replied as two unequal eyes moved to the Uchiha. Kakashi struggled to get up once again, he was feeling really tired, and his wounds were making things worse. But the worst part was that he couldn't get up.

"I did miss al the fun." The Uchiha slowly moved towards Kakashi, bending his knees to sit next to the struggling victim. _I hate my life._ The jounin thought as his enemy took him in his arms, holding him tightly. The silver haired one immediately tried to oppose, though the lack of blood wasn't any good. "Don't worry, I won't let you bleed to death." Was whispered in his ear as Itachi moved a hand over the wounds on Kakashi's back, the pain didn't fade but the bleeding had stopped. _Even worse then death! He's really going to keep me alive…_ A bloody hand was moved over his chest this time, smearing the liquid as the cuts on his chest were now closed. Before Kakashi realised anything, his captor had removed his mask, blood now adored his almost white face. "You look beautiful love." Was whispered, Kakashi's eyes widened at what he had heard. Ripping sounds tore through the night as Itachi removed the remains of his gory shirt.

Fear filled his mind as he started to resist in vain. He couldn't ignore the feeling Itachi wanted something worse then what he had ever experienced. His enemy could torture him, be it for simple information or just filthy pleasure. He could get killed later on, now being just a toy for the amusement of hunt. He could get raped, though that happened so many times he couldn't really give a damn. But still that feeling was there, Itachi wanted something, something worse then rape, torture or death.

Kakashi fell silent as his body lost energy completely. His breath had evened for as much as it could. The wounds on his body were closed, making way for new lesions. A blood covered hand was moved to his chin, gently pushing it in a way he could face his enemy. An eye that swirled with hellfire and an eye full of longing were captured by two eyes as black as the pits of doom. The hellfire was extinguished and the longing for choice disappeared as the time slowly crawled by, the eyes of black seemed to absorb all. "Lets go." Was spoken as a still living cadaver was picked up like a corpse bride. "Soon you will belong to me." Whispered as the wind died out and the body was carried away, limbs motionless dangling around like a doll.

There was nothing more Kakashi could do now.

No energy.

No fighting spirit.

No power.

No determination.

Mismatching eyes closed slowly, a body was needed for rest, flesh and bones are required to recline. Sleep was what he needed, there was nothing more he could do now.

_Death begins in our eyes,_

_as al hope drains out,_

_and fate is excepted._

TBC… 

---------------

**(1)**: Sandfish. (_gonorhynchus gonorhynchus_) Indonesian pacific. Lives around the sandy base of seas where they bury themselves to escape predators. (of course I could be wrong)

Tell me what you think of this chapter, I could use some feedback. About some things I'm not to sure.

Some time ago I received a tablet. (you connect it to your computer and when you draw, it appears on the screen. It's like a high-tech drawing book) I'm drawing something for this fic as well, though I'm not quite sure how I should colour it. I do need to learn that because… (dam dam dammm… thunder in background, lightning striking a tree….) School is starting for me again in a while, I'm not sure if I can update so soon.

And and and… do I spell Akastuki ok? I looked it up and I get a mach no matter how I write it…

Send in your thoughts, if you want to give me bad credit its ok. Just don't flame me, I wont recognize it unless you tell me it's a flame. Did I make a mistake tell me about it… my spelling isn't perfect, but I can learn from it. Nobody is gonna bitch against you for helping me out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning…

---------------

Why do people have nightmares? Is it a demon hunting them? Is it a sign they did something bad? One of the things Kakashi would like to know. He usually dreamt very little, he wouldn't want it any other way. Many people drown themselves into dreams, he does not. When he dreams he'll dream of blood, dying all around him. And there would be nothing he could do.

He liked to be in control, to know what was going on. A dream is a mere illusion from reality. Dreams can make you cry, feel and scream. You have no control in a dream, just as in real life, only at the mercy of your everlasting fantasy.

Dreams can tell you if you're sane or not. And to what he knew, Kakashi wasn't sane, he hadn't been for years. Just like every ninja was supposed to.

Dreams of a spirit world. Souls flying around, telling him their sad stories. People would scream, but where could they be? Beasts of dark wander around, eyes glowing up in the dark. The creatures of cold, with razor sharp teeth. Whenever they would reach him, they would lick his face like hellfire. Sometimes, they seemed to be to real to be a dream.

To feed upon his breath, his heat and his fear. And whenever he would wake up, he could swear he could still feel their presence. As if he was bound by a curse.

After a long time, Kakashi finally woke from a terrible dream. His wounds hurt by the slightest pressure, even though Itachi closed them. His view was getting better as the minutes passed by. He was bound to the cold floor, this time by chains. One around his neck, holding his head to the ground, his arms pinned just above his head, and his ankles were bound to. So any hopes of escape were as invisible as the thin air. This couldn't mean any good, Itachi being as sick and twisted in a way beyond reach. What did he want?

Slow footsteps removed the stream of thoughts he hoped to drown in. Even though Kakashi wasn't able to see what was going on, he knew the aura following this fiend.

"You don't seem to be to happy to see me." An icy hand moved over his chest, but still the cold was warming his skin. "You think?" The jounin replied getting infuriated. "Now now, don't be like that." The Uchiha smiled, lowering his body to Kakashi's level. Onyx eyes met an obsidian and a crimson eye, staring as hatred was shown deep within their depths. A hatred only the Uchiha clan could master. A cold hand felt its way around his chest, a shudder crawled along the jounins spine.

"Why are you doing this?" The jounin asked getting nervous. "It would be stupid if I wouldn't."

"What?" Silence followed. "What do you mean?" The jounin finally started to tremble do to the cold attacking his almost completely bare body. Soon the cold was gone, and the shivers became less as it happened so. A soft moan escaped his lips as weight forced itself on top of him. Kakashi was covered by a warm cloth, he wouldn't be so ungrateful had the cloth been empty. Now he lay under Itachi, he tried to move a little but the chains held him to his place.

"_You've come to visit?" Bleu eyes looked at the boy, piercing his steel face for any emotions. "If that's ok" The child said, not knowing to good what to do. "Wow, nobody comes to visit him." _

"_Yeah, and we've been taking care of him since he was what, ten?" Two more doctors walked around the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Well I… umn…" _

_The boy carefully started, eyes of black filling with annoyance. "Looks like the Copy Ninja is finally growing up." One of the nurses derided, angering the Uchiha. _

"_Oh for heaven sake what do you think you're doing?" A very enraged elderly spat, freighting the other adults. "Back to your post, NOW!" Was howled, the little boy couldn't help but snigger. _

"_He's probably still asleep, but you can take a look if you want." A lined face moved into a smile. "Third floor, room 146." He said, pointing the boy into the right direction. _

Kakashi tried to move some more, the chains holding him secure. And with Itachi pressing onto him the pain got even worse. "It'll hurt only more if you keep struggling like that." His enemy taunted.

"I want you to be mine." He whispered in the jounins ear. Kakashi shivered just thinking about it. "Only in your wet dreams." He hissed. "Don't worry, soon you won't be so hostile anymore"

'_Things couldn't get any better.'_ The jounin thought sarcastically. He wasn't the captive of a madman, he was being the captive of a sad child stuck in a wave of love. "Don't touch me." The jounin threatened. Within moments Itachi's face became solid again, emotions locked away within the depths of obsidian.

He slowly sat up, reaching for something beyond Kakashi's sight. "This will hurt, but try not to make to much of a scene please." The male smiled slightly as he slowly pushed the knife on Kakashi's chest, a place close to his heart, the flesh pulsing softly do to the power of the beats. A moan softly passed his lips as his captor moved the knife in many directions, seeming to draw something on his chest.

Black eyes shone in annoyance while one bloody hand reached for the soft cloth, wiping the fresh blood away. What Kakashi didn't know was why his enemy took this so serious. He was acting like this was a big deal, as if one mistake could have bad consequences. He didn't know what kind of mark it was, and his head was tied to the ground, making it unable for him to even lift his head just an inch. But drawing a seal wasn't that hard… right?

After a while Itachi stopped, using the cloth to prevent more blood to escape the prey's body. Kakashi was breathing a little heavier then usual, the pain was there but nothing he couldn't handle. Itachi was investigating the wound now, every now and then gently pushing the cloth onto the prey's chest to wipe away the blood that covered his sight. Suddenly lips moved into a smile, a shudder seemed to shift through the cold room as the Uchiha did so. The cloth was pushed away and Itachi combined a few seals, his hands receiving a bright red glow. Kakashi didn't know the spell, but he was to find out soon enough. The silver haired jounin tried to move his head to gain better view, the thick chain around his neck kept him from shifting.

"When are you gonna wake up?" A playful tone was put in the question. "Well, I got the highest score today." The noise of wood crossing wood was made as the youngster pulled a heavy chair to the lonely bed in the middle of the room.

"Teacher wasn't to happy, you know how he hates me for being better." Finally the screeching stopped as the chair stood straight next to the white bed. "Just like they all hated you."

"You know, for being the best." A lone thump ended on the chair as small weight placed itself more on the bed then on the chair. "I know you understand, and I know they hated you more. I know you were a lot younger then I am now."

A child's hand slowly moved towards the face that was covered with bandages. It stroked the pale face, going slowly towards the hair covering both eyes. "You'll be better then me, always be better then me." The boy whispered as he removed some of his own raven black hair out of his own face. "And one day we'll make them pay, all of them."

It stayed silent for a while, the boy never removed his fingers that were entwined with the silken white hair. "And we can be together, and not even the Maggot Gods will separate us." Slowly the boy leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the uncovered cheek of the older male.

"This will hurt, but it'll be over soon." Itachi whispered slowly, the jounin raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to think.

Until all of a sudden he felt the air near his chest warm up, heat becoming so intense it seemed to char his flesh. The pain was so hot it drifted with his boiling blood, travelling throughout his chest. His breath accelerated, many groans emitted from the back of his throat as the ache seemed to move slowly in an invisible mark.

But he refused to scream, refusing Itachi that pleasure. The jounin tried to resist, his body sheltered by the thick chains, making it unable to trash about. Finally the scorch stopped, unequal eyes closed but his mouth stayed open, a silent scream filled the cold room. More pain cut through his body, but that seemed nothing compared to the pain pulsing all the way through his chest.

A warm hand gently touched his cheek, warming his face. Without realising it the jounin moved his head to the hand as much as he could so it could warm him, comfort him, ease the burning pain his body warned him about. Until he realised who wanted to calm him. Eyes shot open, staring into the pale face he feared more as the time crept by. "You're a tough one, I'm content to admit that."

For some reason, God knows why, Itachi sounded so soothing. His voice clean from hatred and revulsion. It calmed the prey a little, reassuring it the unreal torment was over. Eyes closed slowly again and breath seemed to ease little by little. The warming hand was taken away from him, allowing cold to touch his heated skin. Black eyes looked at him briefly before turning back to the knife that waited to cut.

"You didn't truly believe I was done now do you?" Whispered through the dark as the knife was pushed into the thin flesh below his bellybutton.

The bleeding of the first wound was stopped up by the scorch now, the first mark of many, all different in shape and size. The smallest seal would be the one he was forming now, nothing more then a black spot from afar. Itachi didn't care about those, small wounds could be closed within the blink of an eye. That's why he wanted to make them now. It also didn't matter if the jounin was wide awake of vast asleep.

"It would go a lot faster if you would stop trembling so much." He suddenly spoke, startling his victim. "I would stop trembling if YOU wouldn't have taken my shirt from me." The Copy-Nin replied, suddenly aware he could've pissed the Uchiha.

But nothing happened, he didn't get punched, screamed at or pierced by the knife his enemy was clutching on. Itachi seemed to think about something. Just silence, and that scared the jounin more then everything else.

"Look I'm… unm…" Black eyes looked at the masked face, unable to voice whatever emotions bothered him. "What is it?" The silver haired male asked, a soft smile on his lips. He had returned form his mission some time ago, and this hospital visit was just a routine.

"_I'm… we're … I … I love…" Was whispered in a way, the voice trailed off, letting the other male hear only the beginning. "You what?"_

"I said I …" Was spoken, the boy stopped when something seemed to hit him. "Itachi?" was asked again, concern stating the obvious.

"_Its not important…" The boy got off the wooden chair and slowly walked away, not daring to look at the older male. The silver haired one waited, hoping the younger one would tell him what was wrong. _

_Unfortunately, the next day unbearable news struck, an entire clan murdered by a mere fledgling._

"You'll be mine, and you will love me." The Uchiha said, combining more seals. This spell was different from the other one, casting a light bleu glow, and within moments Kakashi fell asleep, to wake up a different soul.

_Your fate will be worse then death._

_You will yearn for it, beg for it,_

_but it will not be given to you._

---------------

Well now, dialogues better? Even I was thinking 'hé I can read it normally' XD

Send in your thoughts, if you want to give me bad credit its ok. Just don't flame me, I don't recognize it unless you tell me it's a flame. Did I make a mistake tell me about it… my spelling isn't perfect, but I can learn from it, and I will be taking notes AND try to prevent any other mistakes. Every now and then I get good tips, and I'm really thankful mind you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning…

----------------

"Then where is he?" Bleu eyes looked at the unknown map below her. Just like everyone else she was worried about her ex-sensei. The man had been missing for a week, something that wouldn't have been that much of a problem had Kakashi not been in the neighbourhood of Akatsuki territory.

"His mission took place around here…" A pale finger moved towards a small dot, a village at the edge of a forest. Moving along the line of mountains, a ravine started, and then, what was started by a rumour several years ago, Akatsuki territory.

"That's where he went?" The girl asked again, getting annoyed. The adults were trying to sooth her and her friend, thinking they couldn't handle the truth. They probably didn't, even though they all knew what could've happened to their sensei and friend.

"So he's dead?" A voice destroyed the silence, just as the boy always did. Several looks moved to him. Hate, grief and concern was what he read in their faces. "Naruto." His youth friend hissed in the tone she always used to shut him up. Just as it had gone through school, so had it gone when they were teamed up with their rather young sensei.

"No he can't be." Kakashi's rival kept his eyes glued to the map beneath him. It seemed as though he new these kind of things. He was right most times, this was both soothing and frustrating. His eyes seemed to move the path the jounin seemed to have followed.

"But if he's still alive, then why didn't he return?" The blonde boy stated the obvious.

He didn't seem to understand any of this. In his eyes, his sensei was superior, or awesome, as he preferred to call him. Just as the time with Iruka, the jounin had been like a parent. An insane, unstable, reading porn in public but don't give a shit if people disagree with it, kicking ass when needed guy. He was kinda like his second dad, he wondered how Iruka would react if he'd say that.

"Not that I want to be discouraging, but why would he still be alive?" Some one else who allowed herself to call her Kakashi's friend asked to no one in the room. The temperature seemed to drop with that statement.

"If he's captured by Akatsuki, why are they keeping alive?"

… … ---------------…------

It is said death is the worst pain caused, not to the victim, but to the ones they so called 'love'. But when there is nobody that loves you, can they be hurt? How can one die, and not cause an impact? How can you get lost, if no one is looking for you?

In his youth, Kakashi had asked himself this question so many times it would drive him crazy. That is if he hadn't lost sanity before that.

With a jolt the jounin shot up, his body abruptly stopped by chains. "Ah… crap." He cursed, attempting to get loose. His tries in vain as he expected, but after a while he surprised himself as well.

He had never felt so good. He felt strong, healthy, but something was wrong. His mind was working faster then normal, scaring himself as he thought several things over and over again. What was that smell by the way? His body was warm, he had been covered by a blanket. And the cuts Itachi carved, as if they were never made. No pain, no sting, absolutely nothing. Looking down his now bare chest, he stared some of the seals his captor made.

Suddenly he shocked, he made a simple movement with his hand but it scared him. He felt like this body wasn't his. And what was that sound?

For a moment the jounin focused his gaze to a dark corner. Normally he wouldn't have seen anything, just a black stain near dark grey. But now he could see movement. A creature of the dark looked at him with round eyes. It was squeaking, and as it walked a faint sound crawled through the room.

"I am officially insane." The snowy haired male told himself, his own voice sounded different, scaring him like a little child. He wanted to bring his hands to his face and cry away the fear, the chains binding his wrists didn't allow him that comfort. The chains were short enough to keep his hands apart, not allowing him to combine seals. But they were long enough to move around a little, to shift in many possible ways.

A cry suddenly cut the silence, sending the rats scatter into the dark. It took Kakashi some time before he realised he made that sound. His mind was working to fast for him, like he was some handicapped child who knew nothing of his surroundings.

He looked up to the darkness across the small room, to a heavy wooden door. Something moved behind it, stopping as the door opened with sounds no man could hear. But he did.

Slowly, the door moved as more dark revealed itself behind it. A shadow slowly moved without sounds. Who the shady figure was no human could notice. But he did.

The aura surrounding this creature was dangerous, he always felt it, but now it was worse, more obvious. The figure slowly moved towards the bed he lay in. Kakashi slowly sat up, trying to get away from this dark soul. The creature stopped near him.

"How do you feel?" The voice was clear, pure. The aura he felt was strangling the jounin, al he wanted was the other male to leave. He started shaking uncontrollably as the other sat next down to him. He shuddered when he felt a hand gently touch him. With a jerk he tried to move away, to his limited area a few inches further.

The other male moved closer as well, gently pushing two arms around him. Kakashi felt as if the air was taken away from him, suffocating by Itachi's appearance. The shaking got worse as he couldn't get away, tears filling his painful eyes. The jounin cried when a soft hand was brought to his face again. Tears started to fall, watering the hand.

"Shhhh." Itachi hushed him, comforting him. There were so many ways he could take his enemy down now, but he didn't. His body was in perfect shape, but he was like an infant, unable to stop shaking until his mother would sooth him.

So for now he allowed Itachi's presence calm him down. He felt like he was alone his whole life, so a little companionship was more then welcome, even if this new reassurance came from his worst nightmare. But why did he feel like this? Had the seals carved into his flesh cause this?

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

_The dead are not dead,_

_they are the storm in the wind,_

_they are the ocean in the hurricane,_

_and they are the music only the deaf can hear._

----------------

… wanna say thanks for the tips, I do take note. Hope you people keep doing that, my English is getting better, and I'm surpassing my English teacher. That is until I finally get the hang of al and all and of and off and stuff like that. Who came up with that XD? So thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning… But just to nag you again :P…

Blood thirst, probably torture, violence, death of maybe YOUR favourite character, angst, sexual molesting (I don't think it can be counted as rape, but I'm not sure), adult themes and more stuff if I can think of any. Muahahaha! Thank you for your kind support.

**Now my computer died (again) so I had to rewrite this… (again) so three times was enough for me. The first try was 4 pages, the second 5 and (don't ask how) this one 12 and I'm haven't finished it yet. This is the first part of the chapter, second part will come up soon.**

----------------

The sunset outside had ended when two unequal eyes opened to the fading light. He made a sound and felt something rise in his throat. As of instinct he swallowed, waited for a moment and swallowed again. Why did this felt so new?

He looked around for a moment, everything was blurred. Like one big stain shapes and colours were one. His body felt strange. He looked down at where his body should be, but instead he found nothing. Just a black thing that covered him. He smiled, amazed by his new discoveries.

As he waited for a while, slowly everything was receiving the names he had always known. Slowly the blanked was removed from his clouded memory. He remembered most horrible events. The cutting and burning pain, the everlasting hate towards a name, just a name. And a desire, an untamed desire for something else. Also towards that faceless. For now his tormentor had no face, but he didn't want to wait until the moment came he would find out.

There were no signs of a binding spell, none of any kind. Nothing seemed to bind him to this place. So Kakashi formed a few seals to escape, but when he had to do the last seal he forgot what he was doing. He looked around for a moment, deciding he would make his escape through the window. With the grace of a cat he moved towards the widow. He had no trouble breaking the glass. Looking through it more things he saw received names. Sky, trees and ground were familiar. His sight had defiantly improved, he could see perfectly in this dark. It seemed to ground was very close so he jumped, but when his feet didn't touch the ground he panicked. He landed in a wrong way, dropping on the ground like a bag of potatoes. A mere thumb and a painful crack, and he sat on the floor, not knowing why.

It seemed he hadn't seen the dept very well. He kept silent for a while, not knowing what to do now. "Hey, you!" Was hissed from a distance. A young girl, from around twenty moved towards him with graceful steps.

"What ere you doing here?" She asked, not knowing who the person was she was talking to. She had the strangest accent he had ever heard, it sounded very funny. "I don't really know." Was the empty answer she got.

"You're wone strange feller. Look a' you, your foot brok'n there?" She moved towards the unknowing figure, her clouded cloth rang an alarm, and fighting instinct kicked in by the jounin.

For a moment all was black, and when Kakashi looked up a nice looking lady lay next to him. and like all men do when they wake up next to one hot lady he smiled to himself, then he remembered he didn't got her name. After poking her a few times he gave up. He tried to get up, his foot was acing, but he didn't remember when or what happened.

After struggling for a while he got up and left for the forest, wondering what the red stuff covering his entire body was. His pants were soaked, and the girl he had left behind was covered with it as well. Stumbling away, he raised a red hand and held it to his face. It smelled strange, somewhat familiar. Wondering what it would taste like he brought his hand to his lips and licked, more instincts and memories rose up from the depths of his mind. It tasted great. For some reason he wanted more.

He moved towards the forest, leaving traces behind. But he didn't know, he didn't care. He wanted something, but he had forgotten what. So he went on and find it.

---some time later, as the body ran cold---

"She had talent."

"Oh well."

"He went into that direction sir."

"Lets find him then." The other male smiled as he reached for a scroll.

"I wonder how well he improved." Came the mechanical question, though nobody was asked. "He can destroy your puppy, you know that."

"I know." The elderly chuckled. "Hmmm Ryu, what are you scheming?"

"That won't matter. We need to track him down."

Black eyes moved to the second scroll in the older mans strap. A finger tapped the paper, leaving a feathery touch after the hand left. Green eyes moved away from the youngster and the male started walking slowly, waiting until his master would follow. The Uchiha followed soon, a small grin adored his face.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to a particular direction. It seemed his servant felt it as well. Itachi ignored him for the moment as he focused towards that direction. The feeling had disappeared, the movement stopped. The Uchiha did his best to ignore the sounds of cracking bones and tearing flesh behind him.

"We go after him now sir?" The elderly asked, and still not breaking his masters concentration. A nod and a hn gave were al he needed. A loud roar followed by a cry tore through the forest. The beast stormed off, the warriors exchanged looks for a moment and disappeared as well, following the wolf to the unknowing prey.

Kakashi had been walking for a while now, actually getting used to his swift thinking. Still he didn't try to think about to much things, it scared him to much. People always think with a familiar voice in their head, but now that voice sounded unknown, even hostile towards him. The jounin smiled a quick smile when he ducked to dodge a low branch, only to trip over a rock. He fell down on his side, not taking any action to get up again. _What's wrong with me? _He inwardly asked himself. Slowly he rolled on his back, bringing one hand up to touch his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Then, as he closed his eyes to rest, a howl, followed by a sharp cry cut through the air like a dagger. The sounds should've sounded familiar to the silver haired jounin, but they didn't. Still, a nagging feeling was telling him to get up. _Why bother?_ He asked himself and rolled on his other side, the pain in his head also moving to the other side, his left eye now hurting. As he closed his eyes a flash of every one of his friends. Just a flash, but still he could make out the details of who they were.

Naruto was smiling as always, never seeming to care for the worlds troubles. But he did, in his own hyperactive way. He loved the kid, but why? Screaming, running around and never shutting his ass up for just a moment. It took him months to learn to appreciate him, just like the other teens in his cell.

And Kakashi missed him.

His cell. Sakura. She was so nice, helpful and gentle. And Kakashi hated her when he laid eye on her for the first time. "I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto…" Little bitch, he saw her other side "Set him up and nock him down, that was awesome!" She wasn't strong, just one of those straight A students who would never last a fight on their own. But she learned, adapted and took note like a honourable student.

And Kakashi missed her.

A honourable student… Sasuke. He'd never been one for companionship. He kept quiet, never made a sound. That was the only thing the jounin appreciated about him. That arrogant, self-centred little 'I am better then you so drop dead' spiteful pig. To good to shit upon this world or even the next. But for some reason, he changed. His attitude went from 'better then you so drop dead' to a 'you can touch my hair, but then you have to leave me alone' stance. He changed, something Kakashi couldn't master. He hated the Uchiha for that. Too bad Sasuke left before the sensei could find out how to copy that.

Still Kakashi missed him.

Copy him… Change that… Do this… There were so many things the Copy Ninja wanted to change in his life. Oh yeah, so many things. Starting with his life. The only thing he liked about his self change was when he stopped being arrogant himself, back when he was a genin himself. The last fight with his 'friends'. The last time he saw Oibito. He received his Sharingan, his friend called it the Blind Sharingan. It made him blind, taken by arrogance, using it to a level that, from what was said by experts, stood above sanity.

The Uchiha clan bore the minds of the great and the minds of the wise. The jounin always wondered why none of them ever copied so many moves, even in their old age, the most experience warriors knew only a few moves from every element. And to think, within only two years he himself had proven himself worthy, taking mission after mission, copying over 400 techniques.

And that was what drove him from insane to… what came after that? He started to see things others could not. His body seemed to change as well. And every night, when he came home from whatever the rate was for his mission it became worse. He became feverish, started to vomit blood and shook like he was possessed. This went on for so long, he started to think he had no problems.

Until one night, when he was three days late for a mission he was signed up to, they found him in his sorry excuse of an apartment. He had been laying there for almost two days, fully aware of his surroundings. Well… aware. He had been trapped in his own nightmare, shadows moved, forming into creatures that were not allowed to exist. He would close his eyes, then found icy hands over his already cold body. And when he would open his eyes he stared into the faces of the people he killed.

He woke up in a hospital. Bleeding, vomiting, crying, screaming, dieing there. For some reason people kept coming, and the last thing he remembered was a young boy, his eyes darker then his black hair. He found this child interesting, even beautiful, and then all went black. He hated the hospital. His last kill cursed him or something, he was an Itako, (A/N1) even though he didn't know if men could be something like that, only women. The curse removed, the wounds healed and the scars kept there. He was mistaken, and after to him hundreds of humiliating tests he was supposed to get The Shot. To shut him up for good, to end his so called life.

But he was the best.

The best… was he?

He wasn't, but no one seemed to notice. His rival, he was the best. Stronger, faster, and throughout the years, as he kept telling himself better looking. They would meet for their challenges, and everyone would say he could out best the Green Beast. That he never even tried. But he couldn't just win. Gai would always come up with a challenge that took strength, speed, agility, vigour, vitality, he would win. The only reason the silver haired one could keep up with him was either luck by defeating him in his own game or thinking of a challenge that took brain. But the guy would always yell, smile widely, do a stupid pose and start a speech about whatever.

And Kakashi missed that, _so_ much.

He wanted to cry. _How long had he been here by the way?_ He wanted to scream. _Where was he?_ Like always. _Why was he laying in this cold grass, with only some pants on?_ But he couldn't, he just couldn't. _What was that noise?_ With a jolt he sat up, looking towards the trees. _Why was he covered in this red stuff?_ His sight moved to one direction. _What was he thinking about anyway?_

"Where the hell am I?" He suddenly needed to know.

Slowly he got up. Another cry through the forest made him shiver. He stood there for a moment before hopping away into the same direction he had just came from. Amazed by how the wind was blowing through the trees, having not a clue where, who, why or even what he was. He kept walking slowly, the scenery changing but he didn't realise it. In his mind pretty colours and unknown shapes swirled around. Suddenly he stopped.

He didn't know this place, and yet, it was so familiar here. He looked at the strange tree. The leaves were dying, just like everywhere else. _Was it maybe autumn?_ A leaf suddenly fell down, slowly taking its time until it hit the ground, never to feel life again. Slowly the jounin looked up, a black spot upon a thick branch asked for his attention.

Slowly and careful, Kakashi climbed the tree, it took every bit of concentration he had. Not too soon, he reached the level of that branch. He sat on it and looked at what seemed to be a leather material, until his attention was asked once again, by a dog. He looked at it, but suddenly realised he had forgotten something.

_What a strange dog. Look at its size, it's bigger then me. Why is it sniffing my tree? Maybe it needs to… hey… why is it looking at me like that? … _

…

… _Hey a backpack! Wonder who owns it? _

…

_Huh? A dog? Here? What does it want? _

… _what the hell?_

Kakashi blinked a few times, mostly to get these strange images out of his head, but mostly so he would be able to concentrate on more then on thing. Then, why not even God knew, he jumped on the ground next to the hound, and do to his broken foot he landed in a position most jounin would be embarrassed about.

The wolf turned to him, not moving anymore. It stood there as if it realised something. Then, like a small child trying to pet a killer dog, Kakashi moved towards the beast, raising his hand and gently touching its nose. The jounin smiled at the beast, and it laid down. The jounin sat next to it, petting its head and running his hand through its thin hair. His hand traced the bony figure, stopping when Kakashi felt the need to sit against it.

He did so, and the wolf allowed him. "Who's a good boy?" He asked and the wolf started to wag its long, rat like tail. "Yes you are, aren't you?" The wolf sniffed the blood covered pants of the man, then started to lick the dry blood of his body.

"Why is he doing that?" An icy voice broke the silence behind the old man. The startled male turned his face, only to stare into his masters pale face. His skin so light, and with his black hair surrounding him, it made him even spookier.

"I…I don't know. For some reason, I don't know why, this man has more power then I thought. No one can manipulate this wolf and here he sits next to the beast petting it like a puppy. My wolf… knows when he can't win so he surrenders to whoever is stronger… and now it seems he… is stronger then we are now…"

A moment of silence, the only noises the wind in trees and Kakashi's whispers as he kept hugging his new pet. "What now sir?" The man didn't dare to take the decision for himself.

"Go back and get Lunaira and Taharka. It seems something went wrong, and we can use all the help we can get." The cold tone was ominous, a bad sign for the prey. Without any hesitation the old male disappeared, leaving Itachi to guard the Copy Ninja alone. His eyes narrowed when Kakashi sat nose to nose with the wolf, although he didn't know why.

He couldn't care less for what the jounin did with the beast. Kakashi's hand caressed its thin neck, rubbing its throat for a moment. The wolf made a sound of approval as he did so, licking the last places that still held blood. Itachi groaned a little, wanting to do the same thing. His thoughts were shunned by a shudder. Kakashi smiled widely when the wolf licked his face, sharp teeth shimmering in the dim light of the moon. The jounin moved his hand over its side, as the wolf was trying to lay on his back to give the human more space to pet, Kakashi rubbed the wolf's belly. A long hind leg moved up and started to kick back and forth.

The silver haired male kept doing this for a while, until something demanded his attention. The wolf looked up as well, but only because his new master had stopped the rubbing. The jounin looked back at the wolf, Itachi's eye twitched in anger when the male kissed the wolf on its head.

_Why_ he wanted to know. Was he jealous?

---flashback---

"My rival of all times and longer! You have done well!" The older one flashed his teeth and did a pose. A bloody thumb was raised to praise the younger male, who sat on the ground heaving heavily. The silver haired boy looked up, his visible eye showing signs of a bruise.

He muttered a "Thank you…" and coughed. The older male kneeled down next to the boy and placed a bloody hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" He asked and the boy tried to nod. "Come on, get up." The black haired male smiled and picked the boy up, forcing him on his feet.

"_Thanks." The boy whispered and looked up, a blush appearing just above his visible eye. The older male smiled at the 15-year old._

_When he realised he had been staring at the youngster the Green Beast backed away. "So… when will you be going on your next mission?" He asked, just to stop the silence. "Two days… I'll be heading to the sandy city." It stayed silent for a while. Far away thunder roared and dark clouds started to collect at the horizon. "How long?" The older male asked once._

_It stayed silent, the wind whispering unspoken names and thunder roared three times before the silence was broken again. "How long Kakashi?" More silence, until the boy sighed deeply. "Three months." He whispered, looking up at the other. _

"_I don't want you to go away for so long. You know that." The boy looked away for a moment, until the other grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I haven't seen you in half a year._

"_I'll be back in three months!" Kakashi nearly screamed out. "And just like last time you'll disappear again when you get the chance." The older one tried to sound stern. _

"_You might loose it again that eye is going to kill you! The last time you were tied to some couch really losing it." Gai grabbed the boy's arm, who struggled with all his might. "Let go! Why do you care!?" They looked at each other in silence. _

"_I just do." More silence followed. His friend hid his face in his vest, not knowing what to think or do. "I really do." He spoke again, and the boy looked up. _

_A big hand moved towards the youngsters face and pulled his mask away. They moved closer to each other, not moving for a while as if frozen in time._

_Not too far away something stirred. Eyes twitched in annoyance and their corners filled with tears of jealousy. "You'll be mine one day, and then no one will dare to take you away from me." He whispered, soon to disappear in the thin air._

---end flashback---

Itachi had fallen in love with him, and soon the love had become an obsession. He had been waiting for the jounin for 7 years now. Ever since the first time Itachi saw the descended of the Hatake blood, the last of the hounds. It was in a hospital, when the Uchiha had broken his own body. Down the hallway, far away from the room he was treated, after the doctor was done with his endless lecture about 'safety' and 'teamwork'.

---flashback---

"_Do you understand boy?" The man was around his sixties, experienced and well taught. And since the boy had tuned out the annoying voice, not to mention that horrible old man breath that all elderly carried, he just looked at the man and nodded. _

"_Because you should know… " The old man looked away when a nurse entered the room. She screamed something, and within the blink of an eye he ran after her, out of the door and out of sight. The Uchiha was left alone again._

_It stayed silent for a while, until an icy scream cut the air like a rusty blade. For a moment it was silent again, until a well know sound followed. The sound of a dull blade slashing through a body, cutting flesh and hacking bones. Several screams pursued the sounds of horror, and scattering glass could be heard falling on the ground. _

"_Keep him down dammit!" Echoed through the cold corridor. The Uchiha had found himself curious, hopping towards the half closed door of his room. Another scream echoed, and the boy lost his balance, tripping over his broken foot and falling through the door on the cold floor. Another doctor ran down the hallway and into the last room. For a moment he just stared into the direction he was soon to follow, sounds of a struggle were heard at the end of his new destination._

_Why he didn't know, but at the last scream he heard, the need to get there became greater. This scream was hollow, but again sad and furious, almost bestial. As the boy moved slowly towards the last door, the struggle seemed to get worse as he got closer. "The scalpel! Get the scalpel!" Was screamed, but another hack soon followed, more cries of frustration and fear followed after. _

_Just a few more steps, and the boy would be able to see through that last door, to see who, or what for this matter, was causing this riot. Before the youngster reached the door, a last hack was heard and blood flew through the opening of the door. It splashed against the floor and even the wall behind it, forming an unknown symbol. A body fell and a gurgling noise rolled over the floor, not stopping as other sounds moved on._

"_Keep him down!" Was the voice of the man that was treating Itachi's wounds some time ago. The boy peeked around the door, into the room of chaos. Near the door, who he recognized as the hysterical nurse from a few moments ago, lay in a pool of her own blood. The red essence was dripping down her face from her mouth. A pair of crystal blue eyes slowly moved towards the boy, until the gurgling stopped and all signs of life left her body. _

_Loosing his interest in the now dead body the young male looked at the struggling pile of people who lay in the middle of the room. Three nurses, two male and one female, were holding an aggressive body down. Aiding them was the old doctor, the others he didn't knew. A last doctor was standing next to two more bodies, trying her best to fill a needle. She seemed to have trouble for her hands were shaking as if an earthquake was going on. But that didn't matter to the boy anymore. _

_Beneath the pile of specialists, another male was forced against the floor. He was covered in blood and gore, even his ashen hair was soaked. He had his eyes closed, his left eye was crossed by a long scar, that ended halfway along his cheek. Another small scar was placed next to it, demanding more attention because it was fresh. Its stitches were broken, allowing blood to ooze over his face._

"_What's taking so long!" One of the nurses cried and he received a kick from the silver haired male. He fell on the floor coughing. The last doctor made her way towards the pile of humans, holding the head of the silver haired one to the side. She pushed a long needle into the youngster's neck. A shudder crept over Itachi's spine when the eyes of the male jerked open. One eye, blue as sapphire, seemed to scream in pain. And one red eye, swirling in hate, screaming wrath and abhorrence._

_He hissed, then his body fell limb, eyes slowly closing, but not forgetting their fury. The chaos ended, and within moments the nurses were getting supplies to treat the now sleeping male. The cut on his face was the least of their worries. Many deep cuts and bruises adored his uncovered skin, and by the way his skin was positioned in some areas, bones were severely damaged. Broken, or maybe even crushed. _

_But from that moment on, the Uchiha would never forget the look the male had given him._

---end flashback---

Those eyes, those beautiful eyes. They showed who the jounin really was. Like an animal, beautiful but deadly. From the most poisonous bug to the most unpredictable hunter, not giving way of his thoughts, his intentions. A wild animal, unpredictable, and untamed.

But Itachi would tame him. Submit the bloodwolf to his every command and…

…

…

"Where the fuck did he go?" With the grace of a feline Itachi jumped onto the ground. Desperately looking around, a trace of the wolf led towards an unknown destination. But Kakashi had left nothing. Making a mental note never to lose himself in thought like this again the warrior dashed after the wolf, swiftly and down wind. He stopped when the wolf came into sight again.

Itachi let out a small sigh of relief when he realised his prey was sitting on the wolf's back, grinning widely. It seemed the jounin was really loosing it this time. Then something hit the black haired male. Why was he loosing it? It seemed he had screwed up on of the seals, but which one? And how bad was the jounin screwed up?

"Crap."

After a while the wolf stopped and Kakashi, not really gracefully, jumped off, landing on his butt. He let out a dorky 'heh heh' and fell silent.

Kakashi just sat there, in the wet grass, the wolf minding his own business. It was silent the whole time, the jounin slowly slipping into trance, a higher form of thinking. His mind was dulling from cyclone to just a breeze. "Uhhn." He whimpered when a cold feeling crept over his spine. This wasn't just a cold, this was the aura of another. Slowly the jounin lowered his head, hiding as much of his face as he could with his ashy hair.

He was coming.

Longer he stayed silent, letting him come. "What do you want?" He whispered softly, the wind carrying his words away. A wet nose against his neck made his hair stand up straight, but he wasn't startled. He needed to give the beast a new name, but when he thought about naming it he would forget. And if he would manage to name it, he would just forget the name as well. He could barely remember his own name.

The wolf started to whine, pushing against the jounin, begging him to get up. But he didn't, and the wolf left it at that, taking a few nervous steps around his new master. It made one last whimper before it turned away from him and left, jogging away from any harm.

Not far away two obsidian eyes looked at what happened, before their owner moved between the leaves from his hiding place towards his prey. Like a ghost Itachi moved towards his prey, knowing Kakashi had sensed his presence a long time ago. Getting his guard up and steadying his heartbeat for action the Uchiha stopped a safe distance from the troubled jounin. He had no idea what to say so a sigh of relief almost left his lips when a pale face turned to him, that one red eye piercing all what not.

A pair of thin trembling lips parted for a moment, closed again and opened to form words. "I don't know who you are, so why am I afraid of you?" Not a question Itachi thought to receive.

"Is there anything you do know?"

"You're scared of me."

"…"

"You're in love, it's like you really need something, like and obsession, making you helpless."

"… …"

Silence followed, giving Itachi enough time to rethink his strategy. Kakashi had improved, both physically and mentally. But something had gone wrong, it just had to be. Kakashi seemed scared and unknowing. Itachi had to figure out how the jounin's mind was working now. Deciding this stillness was going on to long the Uchiha spoke again.

"What do you want then?"

"I want… I don't know. … I want you dead."

"…!"

"You're trying to stall time so your friend can get some help."

"…!?"

For a moment time stood still. Kakashi seemed to have lost himself in thought again, the other male didn't know if this was a good or a bad sign. Ryu could get here any moment now with assistance, but Itachi wasn't sure anymore if that would be enough.

"Do you really think I can beat you to a bloody pile of organs?"

"…?"

"Because I really want to."

_Your end will be sweeter then death._

_And slower and more painful then the stroke of a Wormgod._

----------------

1: Itako: cleans out haunted houses and possessed people. When the spirit is repelled from a possessed one, the Itako chooses and object (or in the worst case ever know ((the grudge 2 is a good example, I know cheesy.)) another person, mostly children because they are pure) and seal the ghost in there until it will be tamed and is released.

**There I did it, I broke the chapter in two because it would be too much to read. (Still around 9 pages but hey) I didn't reread it because I had written this a few times. Next chapter won't take so long since I almost finished it. It's really stupid but I started writing on of Itachi's memories, so I never begin with the beginning, and I didn't know how long this chapter would be XD. **

Love it? Hate it? Tell me why.


	9. Chapter 9

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning… But just to nag you again :P…

Blood thirst, probably torture, violence, death of maybe YOUR favourite character, angst, sexual molesting, adult themes and more stuff if I can think of any. Thank you for your kind support.

**I just love my readers! And I love my reviewers even more!**

----------------

_For a moment time stood still. Kakashi seemed to have lost himself in thought again, the other male didn't know if this was a good or a bad sign. Ryu could get here any moment now with assistance, but Itachi wasn't sure anymore if that would be enough. _

"_Do you really think I can beat you to a bloody pile of organs?"_

"…_?" _

"_Because I really want to."_

Still speaking those last words the jounin moved upon his feet. He seemed to have trouble, and when Itachi saw why courage seeped back into his body. His enemy had a disadvantage, but the Uchiha realised that may not be enough.

"No more mercy." The jounin hissed before disappearing, almost completely out of Itachi's sight. But he saw his enemy move to the right, still he blocked the attack to late. Kakashi had kicked him against a tree, knocking him out for the tiniest of seconds.

But he didn't die.

Because Kakashi couldn't kill him, not now. He had just realised his foot was broken, but how was a complete mystery to him. Memories of his past returned. Like an ocean wave, they came, and left again slowly. And what remained was what he needed to know. The reason, the only reason why he was grateful he received his Sharingan. He raised his shaking hands and, as if on instinct he combined the right seals for a healing spell. When his hands stopped glowing he touched the broken area. And soon it was healed.

A groan next to him got him on his feet again, and he was gone before Itachi opened his eyes.

_Where are you?_ Was the first that crossed his mind before he slowly sat up. The dark would hide the Copy-Nin, so he could be anywhere. And that meant he could've escaped already. _Dammit!_ Itachi mentally screamed at himself before looking for traces. He wasn't too happy when the traces led to a tree, and they vanished where the roots of the tree started.

Dark eyes followed the roof of the leaves, not noticing that what meant most. His hands reached for his throat when a thick rope around his neck pulled him just a few inch of the ground. Without thinking he reached for a weapon and tried to cut the rope, slicing thin air but falling on the ground nonetheless, the rope had vanished like a ghost. Coughing he fell on his knees, desperate to get up again.

And again it was silent, Itachi almost forgot to breath. He couldn't detect Kakashi's presence, and it made him crazy. It was so quiet the boy could hear his own heartbeat, together with his breath accelerating. Until a sound behind him made his heart nearly stop. He nearly jumped when a bird flew away into the darkness, fleeing away from that place.

And it stayed silent. No signs of Kakashi, but he still dared not to move.

The silence that was driving Itachi insane. Never, not once in his live had he felt so vulnerable. But now it was as if a thousand eyes were watching him. A thousand eyes, of witch one Sharingan. Soon Itachi could hear his heartbeat racing again, and again he froze when quick footsteps came to hearing.

They were far away, and very light, but they were coming closer, the grass breaking under the light weight. And they were everywhere. Right now Itachi was desperate for a strand of silver. Did Kakashi make more clones, there seemed so many. Until it all stopped, and just a few inch away from his face two unequal eyes pierced his soul, before a knife was sliced along his throat. And it hurt _so_ much. He could feel the blood nearly streaming down his neck, and even inside of him hot blood streamed to his lungs, making him want to scream. But he couldn't, a pained yelp had formed on his lips, but only a frightening gurgle made its way through his lips.

The sounds of blood hitting the ground came through to him, until the pain slowly died out, only the fear of dying remained. But he didn't die. Without realising it Itachi had one hand kludged to his throat, but his hand was dry. Kakashi had never attacked him, and when that thought slowly came through, through a haze of fear and anxiety he could see two eyes watching him, before they disappeared.

Heaving, Itachi slowly came back to reality. The pain and heat of blood seemed so real. But how? Had Kakashi really hypnotised him, making the horror of dieing real? With knees still shaking the Uchiha got on his feet, his eyes drawn to a small spot Kakashi had been a few moments ago. The traces leading away from him, so the jounin could prepare again. But from now on Itachi wouldn't be so nice. If Kakashi wanted to fight, then a fight he would get.

Baring teeth for a moment and Itachi was on his way, following the traces so Kakashi would get little time to prepare. Running now, Itachi kept changing his gaze between the prints on the ground and the trees above him. The thick roof of leaves was thinning out, and soon there were only little leaves left. More sounds died out, and soon Itachi could only hear his own silent footsteps.

Then another pair seemed to echo with his. Between the black silhouettes of the trees he could see a shade of silver rushing towards him. _Gotcha_. His enemy had lunged and attack, practically throwing himself upon him, but when Itachi's clone disappeared the jounin landed roughly on the cold ground, rolling a few feet before ending up on his back.

_It's cold, I need some clothes._ Was the first though that crossed his mind before he got up again. A soft noise came his way, paired with a heavy breathing. A low growl came to hearing, and as the creature passed Kakashi, the jounin smiled slightly, and soon followed the wolf, knowing it would lead him to the real Itachi.

And within moments the aura that belonged to his enemy reached him again, and both he and his wolf stopped. Itachi, being the owner of Sharingan would prove to be a formidable opponent, even though Kakashi had become this powerful. He could feel it; fire was burning inside of him, and every time he used a technique, the fire disappeared, only to come back stronger. He was freezing the one moment, burning the next.

But beyond the agony and fear he witnessed new things.

From the moment they are born, children can sense another's presence. This ability, if not trained, would be lost over the years. But Kakashi could feel Itachi, a short distance to the left of him. And more souls were coming, though he could not figure out where they were coming from, but there were four of them. One he knew too well, another he had met before, and two that were new, but they were coming nonetheless.

Another thing was… Itachi's smell… sure, everything carried a scent. And they were all different. But now, it was as if he could actually _see_ the odour Itachi had left behind. Like a ribbon, floating around, carried along by the wind. And when the scent was dying out, it became mist, soon to die out. But the things the ribbon had touched, kept a hold on the scent.

Brought back from his trance, Kakashi could hear things he had never heard before. Itachi had moved further away from him, but when he focused enough he could hear the grass break beneath his feet, every breath he took and even every beat his heart made in his chest. It was a steady beat, but his breath betrayed the fact that Itachi was a little nervous.

And to that, the jounin smiled. And without the need of giving any sign, his hound roared into the night. The cries echoed before they vanished. And when silence followed again, the silver haired one could hear Itachi's heartbeat again, racing, and his breath deeper.

With his own cry Kakashi started to run towards Itachi's direction, his hound on his heels. Driven by an urge he couldn't fight, he started to run faster, the sounds and scent of his enemy becoming stronger. Until he could see him, see the Uchiha between the trees, waiting for him with his Sharingan eyes glued on him.

Nothing in his hands, Itachi was waiting for him. Kakashi was coming for him, unarmed, but probably stronger in every kind of way. _Bring it on._ Was the last thing Itachi though about before his mind stopped, and all that was there were he and his enemy attacking him. Even time went slower this way, making it as if Itachi was able to move faster. His enemy was dashing towards him, approximately twenty steps away from him, fifteen steps away from him, only ten…

Kakashi tilted a little forward to give his attack more power, leaning his body to the left so he could dodge any attack Itachi would do. Many options were going through his mind, several ways he could attack his enemy, damage him, because he needed him dead.

And when Kakashi would have had the chance, he couldn't. Itachi was ready, but he didn't move. Because what was coming to him now, was just a shadow.

Only eight steps, five, he could almost feel Kakashi's aura… and then, like mist, the jounin vanished. This was the sign he needed. Itachi raised both of his arms to catch the jounin, the impact causing him to fall backwards with Kakashi on top of him. Without thinking he grabbed both of the jounin's wrists, threw one of his legs in the air and rolled on top of his enemy, unwillingly giving Kakashi an opportunity to attack. The jounin raised his knee and kicked his enemy away, who fell on the ground a short distance away. Upon the hit, a cracking sound was heard. The sound pleased the jounin, and he took his chance to get up so he could attack again.

Rolling on his side Itachi reached for his chest. He groaned, and before he could fight it he started to cough. One kick, just one kick and Kakashi had broken him. Suddenly he started to wonder how Kakashi had gotten up since his foot seemed broken, and why he wasn't attacking him right now.

And then it hit him. Kakashi was adapting, and fast. Which meant time was running out. He had recovered, so submitting him to the Slave Crown would be easy. But they had to get the crown on Kakashi's head first. _God-damn it…_

When Kakashi's deathblow didn't follow he opened his eyes, seeing Ryu holding the jounin back with much force. More pain shot through his body when the boy was picked up by another familiar person. Ryu had found Taharka, and when he was aided by the girl Lunaira his nerves calmed a little bit. They got him on his feet, Lunaira being a healer started her task immediately.

Until a loud roar sliced the air again, and Ryu was jumped by his own summoned monster. A struggle between them started, the elderly trying his best to keep the rows of sharp teeth away form his face, sharp claws trying to tear their way through his clothing.

Within an instant Kakashi himself dashed towards Itachi, kicking him away from the healer, dodging the axe of Taharka. "You won't escape." The male hissed and started a series of attacks, Kakashi evading them with ease.

The girl stood like a statue, unable to move. The jounin had startled her, didn't he know who they were? Nobody was stupid enough to fight one of Akatsuki, but this lunatic was fighting back. When she broke out of her thoughts she was just in time to doge her partner's axe. The jounin had gotten a hold on his axe, and they were now struggling for dominance, even though it didn't seem the silver haired one wasn't trying. In the corner of her eyes she could see the wolf taking a few good bites out of its former master, before it felt threatened and retreated, leaving a puzzled Ryu on the ground.

A cry ripped her from her thoughts when the jounin kicked his enemy a far distance, fracturing his bones. Kakashi glared at the girl who froze at the spot. He wanted to attack but didn't.

She saw the one man she respected most, holding his razor like sword next to the jounin's neck. "Don't you even try." He grinned, pulling the edge of his sword along Kakashi's neck, cerulean coloured blood started to trickle down his back. "I don't need to." Was responded, and the jounin turned into water.

"Looks like you need help" A voice slid through the air like a knife. "Took you long enough." His comrade hissed through bloody teeth. "I know I know, you don't have to start, I'm here now aren't I?" He smiled as he stored his sword on his back again, since no foes were in sight.

"Well… he left, there's no sign of him." Taharka was the first to break the silence, since the others kept silent. Lunaira had finished taking care of Itachi's wounds, but the other black haired male wouldn't let her come near.

Itachi lowered his head and allowed a cough, blood that had remained in his throat dripping from between his already cracked lips. He raised his hand and brought it to his eye, it was going to be black in the morning.

"Where did he go?" Some silence followed.

"To the west." With some help of Ryu the boy got back on his feet.

"Lets go then, can you fight?" Eyes were moved to him.

"Lets go." Red eyes moved towards the direction of where the escaped one had gone to.

They moved on like the wind. Kakashi had gone far, that was true. Luckily the traces were clearly visible, showing the directions the jounin had taken. Itachi took a good look at Taharka. He was injured by Kakashi's kick, though he could take a punch. Taking Lunaira and Taharka along could serve as a chance to get them to at least like each other just a little.

It was well known they hated each other like cats and dogs, but they were also very talented. They could be a great help capturing the silver haired jounin. But of course there was a slight chance they would try to kill each other before they would ever reach Kakashi.

And when Itachi was brought back from his thoughts, his fears became real when Taharka looked ready to hurt some one and Kakashi was no where to be seen.

"You got nothing!" The girl insulted.

You ARE nothing!" He spat back.

"Silence!" The elderly shot, and silence fell within an instant. "Idiots." His gaze moved between the two warriors who dared not to meet his gaze. "You have no idea who you are up against." He hissed between his teeth. His apprentices stayed silent.

He turned to Itachi, who muttered something about pointy objects and fire. After glaring at the two youngsters he muttered some more before he started running, following the line of wolf traces again.

"This thing is fast Ryu." The girl commented him. "I know." He answered, knowing the situation. Deep down inside he wondered why Itachi really had wanted them to come along. It seemed that he wanted to test the youngsters, even though Kakashi maybe was too much to handle. Maybe hunting the jounin was an excuse to get the kiddies dead.

Looking at his left for a split second he saw the girl, Lunaira. Blond hair to her shoulders, her headband around her neck. She came from the water country. Her Akatsuki cloth covered the clothing she wore, as well as the weapons she had in store for her opponent. She was 24 years old, known for her healing, if it could bleed she could heal it.

Swiftly looking up the elderly spotted Taharka, a young master of the axe. Short black hair that was long enough to cover his dark eyes, well, eye, he lost his right eye some time ago. From the country of fire. Now that he thought about it Ryu knew nothing about him.

The small group stopped, traces seemed to go everywhere. Kakashi had created 3 clones, both of himself as well as his pet. Itachi was having trouble figuring out whose traces were from the real one.

"The traces start from this puddle of water, so I think he created water clones." The elderly whispered, not breaking Itachi's counting. The Uchiha took his time to think, though he had no idea what to do.

"I say we split or this could take all night." Lunaira began as this was already starting to bore her. What she didn't saw was Ryu's eye twitching. In his mind he had already slit her throat, and now his was screaming at Itachi for wanting the kids along.

And in his mind Itachi could hear Ryu screaming. It made him titter, and when he felt his companions eyes practically burn the back of his head he found the man was teased enough.

"There are three water clones for now. So go and destroy one." He commanded, and Lunaira and Taharka had already left. Both a different way, so they weren't fighting together. And that was stupid.

"Forgive me for saying this sir but I fucking hate you."

"I know Ryu."

"You want them dead don't you?"

"They can take care of some clones, it'll spare some time for us. And I have high expectations of them, if they should be able to take care of clones that have only a tenth part of the strength of the original."

"But you rather have 'em dead."

"Since they won't even try to like each other ..yeah."

To their far left the girl was dashing through the dark forest. Soon she could hear sounds of her enemy's movement. When she spotted a strand of silver and red it was clear she had found her enemy. She needed to speed up when he started running faster, dodging the trees with the grace of a feline.

_Damn he's fast._ Mentally slapping herself she sped up, trying her best to keep up with him. Because if she could defeat this enemy, clone or real, she would receive the respect she deserved. She kept pursuing the enemy until, for no visible reason, her enemy had stopped running and was now sitting in the grass. "Aaw… are you tired?" She grinned, showing no respect for her enemy.

Slowly the girl reached for a weapon, not taking her gaze away from the jounin. She looked at him head to toe, her face splitting in another wide grin. The pants of her enemy were soaked in blood, but his skin clean. He had no other clothes, and he looked GOOD. Lunaira could see why Itachi was desperate for him. Hell she was a woman, finding out what men wanted was like a sixth sense. But why was his skin so clean now?

A shudder crept over her spine when mismatching eyes slowly moved to her. But what surprised her was why the jounin didn't get up and attacked her. "Kakashi is it?" She broke the silence, hoping to get rid of some stress. Her comrades were gone, leaving her to fight either a clone or the real infamous Copy Ninja.

She frowned when Kakashi didn't answer. "Come on… cat got yer tongue?" She tried, with no avail. And all he did was smile at her. Why did he smile? And where was his dog, she knew he had run off with Ryu's dog or something, she wasn't paying attention.

She whished she had when two powerful jaws closed around the back of her head. All that followed was a horrified scream throughout the forest.

Soon the screaming stopped and only a gurgling noise was heard by those who would be close enough. When the tearing at her body stopped she slowly opened an eye, her gaze was met by the bloody grass beneath her. In her ear she could hear the heavy breathing of the wolf that attacked her.

As she moved her head to face the beast of hell all she could see was two rows of bloody and sharp teeth meeting her eyes. She coughed once and started to shiver, the sudden cold of the night was already taking the best of her.

Her shivering stopped when footsteps were coming her way. As she moved her head to the other side she could see her prey slowly moving to her. Shaking hands were moved under her clothing, her face loosing colour when she thought of what could come next. But when the noise of metal reached he ears she tried to look down.

Kakashi had taken her knives and caltrops. When he was done he looked at her again and smiled a wicked smile. "Die." He whispered, and no more sounds followed.

After watching the girl for a while, Kakashi had another chance to think about his situation. He knew he was vulnerable, in more ways then he would've liked. He was finally getting used to his new strength. He was catching up with his own swift mind, though it would take a while before he would be able to really think for himself.

He himself stayed silent, as his pet feasted upon the girl. Bones breaking and flesh tearing, together with the wind breezing through the leaves were the only noises around. Until other sounds followed. Another enemy, but this one didn't faze the jounin either. Well, if they would all come after the original, he might as well release the other clones. He smiled some more, and suddenly he felt a little more relieved, as if pressure was taken from his shoulders.

A young male made his way towards Kakashi, ignoring the feeding beast that didn't allow him even a glance as it kept eating. The silver haired one kept on the ground, not bothering to get up too soon.

"You? Itachi worried about YOU?" A dark eye scanned the jounin's body. Some silence followed, and neither of the two bothered to break it for now. Instinct kicked the jounin again, and he started to study his enemy.

A young male, however looking old and battle worn by the scars he wore. One scar started on his chin, moving down along his neck, and under the covers of his wardrobe. A few more small scars ran over his face and neck, some scars crossing others. The boy had lost his eye, but unlike Kakashi he had no replacement for it. It left a black hole in his face, scary and soiled.

After a while of examining his new enemy Kakashi found it was enough and turned around, smiling as his wolf looked up to him with a big chunk of stomach between its lips, the coat of the stomach ripped, and its contents fell on the ground next to the girl. _I'm hungry._ The jounin thought before his enemy interrupted his thoughts.

"Well you got our hands on Lunaira, but you won't find me that easy." He glared at the body while grabbing his axe of his back.

"Don't disappoint me now."

"Na?"

"What?"

"Who're you?"

"I… I'm … your enemy you moron!"

"That's nice." The silver haired one smiled. "… …DIE!" His enemy screamed, lunging himself at the jounin. With both hands on his weapon Taharka threw himself at the jounin, striking thin air where his enemy should've been.

He stood there for a moment, swiftly wiping a strain of his hair out of his face. His enemy had vanished, and suddenly he realised what Itachi meant. He kept staring at the spot where he was supposed to make his kill, and it was so silent.

A twig broke above him, but when he looked up he was too late.

A small distance away you could hear a blade chop through flesh and bones.

"They're gone." Kisame whispered, sensing that what his comrades felt too. None of them spoke, but Ryu allowed a quick smile roam over his face. He felt Itachi glaring, but didn't respond to it.

"We should be going if we want to capture Kakashi." Kisame warned, aware the jounin could be very far away now. The Copy Ninja had a reputation, if there was a small chance he could join Akatsuki, there were many who would provide the necessary 'help' so he would. Both Kisame and Ryu agreed. And Itachi, as known by only few, had his own reasons.

"Is there anything I should know?" Kisame started.

"He completely snapped, the first moment he knows, the second he fails to remember anything." The Uchiha replied shortly.

"So you screwed up with the sealing?" Was replied with a snigger, which soon stopped when Itachi glared back.

"I'm not sure, but it seems he was pretty screwed up before I got to him." A short silence followed.

"Does he have any weakness, besides being a complete retard every now and then?" Shady eyes moved along the ground, keeping a close eye on the clear traces of the jounin.

"No." The Uchiha replied, searching his mind for any strategy to beat the jounin.

"Sirs, if I may? I have a plan." The third male suddenly interrupted. Out of his sight Itachi smiled, this was what he was waiting for. The old man was known for his tricky scheming. And just to narrow it down, Ryu was absolutely brilliant. Some of the most famous actions Akatsuki had taken was with his help. His cunning thinking was also one of the few reasons Ryu had reached such an high age, even for a ninja.

"Lets hear it." Kisame guffawed.

There had been an eerie silence hanging about. There was not a breeze of wind or a sound of life. Despite the eeriness Kakashi actually enjoyed this kind of quiet. It didn't take him much trouble to focus, and his hazy mind calmed down as the minutes passed by. He smiled slightly, and when he turned his head to the side he faced his pet, who started to wag its long tail and pushed its nose against Kakashi's face.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" He asked his beast, smiling some more. Just then familiar sounds came to hearing. The leaves of the trees sounded as though the wind was blowing silently through them. But there was no breeze to be felt. Mist was also starting to collect, the first signs of the morning. With a soft snarl the beast turned around and left the jounin, for some reason Kakashi was relieved it did.

There were three enemies coming for him. Itachi, of course, he could take him one to one. And there was the older male, Ray… Ryku… whatever. He didn't know much about him. He was powerful and wise. Oh well, they would get to know each other better this way. And to make this day whole, Kisame was aiding Itachi. He just needed to take care of him soon, just to be secure.

But that was no problem. There were several signs that told him Kisame was coming for him first, the other two were closing him in from other directions. So they made the mistake of taking him down one by one. There had to be a catch, Itachi wasn't that stupid. Also, if he could take care of Kisame before the other two showed up he could get an advantage.

Being lost in though for too long the jounin was surprised by the first of his enemies. Without warning he had started attacking Kakashi, who actually had no trouble evading the large blade his enemy wielded. It was not for long or the jounin was able to counter attack. When Kisame's blade was stuck in a tree branch for just a moment he landed the first of his blows on Kisame's face, who showed no pain and attacked again nonetheless.

Within moments the blade stuck into the sturdy ground, allowing Kakashi to punch and kick his enemy a few times. When Kisame seemed unable to get up from his knees the jounin turned around, another one of his enemies was near. He was torn from his thoughts though when his first enemy screamed and attacked again, the fighting dance starting once more.

"Stand still!" Kisame sounded rather desperate, making his enemy chuckle before he was kicked again, his back slamming against a tree and he started to fight for air. Not far to their left Ryu had made his way towards the jounin, who was happy this enemy showed up so soon.

Kakashi dashed towards the older male, green eyes immediately glued onto him as the jounin jumped, trying to land on top of the old male. But even though the elderly hadn't much strength, he still got a good grip on his attacker and threw him away. What he didn't see was a clone attacking him from behind, kicking his back and he fell foreword on the ground, his vision blurry from the power of the attack. The clone vanished as soon as he appeared.

The old male down for a second, Kakashi could concentrate on the other warrior again, who had reached for his sword once more and attacked. Lifting his blade to slice the jounin in two, Kisame started his series of attacks in a wave of rage, unable to keep up with Kakashi who, after a short while of dodging the assaults, had drawn a kunai himself and started blocking the attacks with ease, cutting and slicing Kisame whenever he had the chance.

Suddenly Kakashi realised Itachi was coming as well, so he had to finish this enemy soon. He had managed to cut his enemy several times, he was bleeding heavily, his face was giving the pain away, and the haze that crawled through his eyes meant he was loosing strength and consciousness. So when Kisame had no chance of blocking, the jounin took his turn to punch him once before kicking him with all his might. When Kisame hit the ground a good distance away from the jounin, he stayed silent, not moving but still breathing.

For a moment Kakashi took a good look at his surroundings. The ground was soiled with blood, even the bark of the trees around him. Sounds far away told him Itachi was nearing fast, and other sounds told him Ryu wasn't done fighting either. The aged male had gotten up and held a knife in both hands, ready to show what he was really worth.

Never taking his gaze from him Kakashi himself drew another blade as well, and awaited the attack his second enemy landed. He wasn't strong, so the jounin soon had the upper hand. The male was fast though, evading every attack Kakashi tried to land upon him.

For a moment they stopped, standing just a short distance from each other. Slowly Kakashi looked down, a large cut had formed on his leg. It wasn't deep, but stung nonetheless. Kakashi smiled slightly before attacking again, his enemy beginning to evade them all over again. It wasn't that Ryu was trying to stall time, it was that he really had no chance of landing another hit upon the silver haired one. He was very fast, and it took him much effort to endure the attacks Kakashi used.

Their fight was slowly ending as the older one was starting to tire, giving the jounin an opportunity to knock one of his knives out of his hands. Now the elderly had only one knife, and as he tried his best to get another one Kakashi had gotten hold of his arm, forcing Ryu on one of his knees. "Good." The elderly whispered before Kakashi twisted his arm and broke his shoulder. Knowing the guy was tough Kakashi slammed his fist along his enemy's face to nock him out. He also made sure Ryu and Kisame both lay a great distance away from each other, why he didn't really know.

It wouldn't take long before Itachi would arrive. The jounin turned around and climbed into one of the trees. Making the leaves and upcoming mist as his hiding blanked, he waited for the last of his enemies.

Moving into a more comfortable position in his tree he saw Kisame was laying a short distance away from him, sword out of vision, trying his best to get up. If he wouldn't stay down out of his own free will, Kakashi would make him. The warrior was struggling to get on his feet, looking around for his enemy. The mist was getting thicker, so soon there would be more places for the jounin to hide, and more techniques he could use.

A shaking hand crawled between the grass to find some leverage. Kisame knew he had to get up, Kakashi could attack him any time now. And where the hell were Ryu and Itachi? His eyes moved nervously between the trees. Until something in a tree demanded his attention. A red circle, the size of a coin, far away from him. It was surrounded by a white stain. When he realised what it was it was too late.

And Itachi saw what happened. His enemy was trying to hypnotise Kisame. Wasting no time the Uchiha started to dash towards Kakashi, in the corner of his eye he saw Ryu running towards their comrade, his face twisted in unbearable pain. Kakashi had injured him badly as well. Itachi saw the jounin twitch as he ran passed him. Unequal eyes looked around in confusion before a flash grenade exploded, blinding him, together with several shards cutting him.

With a short cry the jounin fell out of the tree on the hard ground, breaking several bones. The light blocking his eyes was burning, and there were no signs the pain would be gone soon. Kakashi could feel warm blood stream down his body from pain he couldn't see. A sudden presence was rushing towards him, and the jounin knew who it was.

Itachi was coming for him, but he forced himself to calm down nonetheless. For a moment he was relieved of al stress and pain. He didn't know why he was combining seals right now, but when Itachi's aura was deviously close he released the spell. The first thing he saw when he focused was his enemy's horrified look, before another blinding flash tore through the night.

After that, silence followed. Kakashi didn't know what he had done, but he was alone. He had teleported himself away, leaving his enemies behind in the forest. Itachi was still able to fight, even though he might know he had better chance taking care of his comrades than to defeat Kakashi. Familiar sounds came to his hearing. Sounds of streaming water. And he knew this place, from a long time ago, calming him.

He stayed still for a moment, letting the pain and confusion settle. He felt alone again, like many a time he had experienced. Kakashi rolled on his side, his ear on the ground. He smiled when heavy footsteps came his way. A wet tongue moved over a wound on his shoulder. The hound kneeled next to him, allowing Kakashi to throw his arm over its bony back, as well as half a leg. After a few tries the silver haired one was able to stay on the back of his pet without falling on the ground, and his loyal beast carried him to where the sounds of water came from. Soon the thick line of trees thinned out, and the calm water came to view.

Finally made it. With little grace the wolf kneeled on the rocky ground, and with even less grace Kakashi rolled on the ground. It took him some effort to get on his knees, but he was pleased they were next to the water. The jounin coughed, just to get some slime and blood out of his throat. After a while he just gave up, he let out a deep groan and sat on his bottom on the cold ground. He leaned back, the sturdy fur of his new pet slowly warming his wet back a little.

The thick fog was blocking the first rays of the sun, covering them so enemies wouldn't find them that easy. Or at least Kakashi hoped so. But they would leave him alone now right? Unless they would find a way to recover soon he would be safe.

He felt exhausted, and it took him a lot of effort to remember why he was so tired. Sounds ripped him from thought soon. He had been followed. _More enemies?_ His wolf started to growl softly, teeth flashing with anger. _God leave me alone. _

Slowly the k9 stood up, apparently not knowing where danger was coming from. For now Kakashi counted six people. They were whispering, probably talking through radios, since he could hear more voices that were deformed through distance.

His pet barked once, and motion around him was stopped. To the left of him he could hear someone panicking about the wolf. More people now, two in the water in front of him, two to his left, one to the right and four behind him.

With his last amount of strength Kakashi stood up, leaving a small puddle of blood, trying his best to ignore the pain his body screamed about, now facing to his right. The creature howled, the cry seemed to tear through the earth. It moved around Kakashi, walking in the water, chasing the ones who were in the water out. Soon his pet was lost from sight.

Then he could feel a chakra level rising, one of his new enemies performing a series of seals, and not soon after the level went down a soft thump was heard by his own ears. "We got the hound." Was the worst thing he had heard all day.

"We found him." Someone else whispered, the voice sounding somewhat familiar. The jounin jerked around towards that direction, loosing his balance. But the cold of the ground didn't follow, someone had broken his fall. Kakashi started to struggle to get loose from the strong grip the other had upon him, until a soothing voice spoke softly, calming him and assuring him he was safe. Slowly Kakashi looked around to see who held him, his tired gaze met by a gaze he knew best. The man smiled at him, his big eyebrows confirming his identity for the confused jounin.

"Lets take you home."

_Rest._

_A body is needed for rest,_

_Flesh and bones are required to decline._

_The body rests._

_But the soul will be drained, no matter how much rest is taken._

----------------

I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, it seems a little messy. What do others think?

Well… Kakashi is going home, yay. Does anyone know a nice name I could give the Hound? I was thinking of Shiiney. But if you got a nicer name tell me.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me why.

**Though it's a bit late: A great new year!** T**o all my readers and reviewers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning… But just to nag you again :P…

Blood thirst, probably torture, violence, death of maybe YOUR favourite character, angst, sexual molesting, adult themes and more stuff if I can think of any. Thank you for your kind support.

----------------

What had happened?

The last thing he could remember was the cold ground he sat on, sitting against a hairy beast, and another familiar person soothing him, assuring him he would be just fine. Then why was he here now?

Tied down by chains, around his neck, keeping him against the cold ground. His wrists were bound behind his back, and his ankles were chained as well, his legs spread apart. There was an eerie silence hanging about, it made him shiver. Still he blamed the cold dark around him, even though he was wearing clothes.

His surroundings were dark, empty. The silence went on until faint footsteps came to hearing, becoming louder, confirming him someone was coming. But for now Kakashi would rather be alone, even though he yearned for someone to sit next to him, comfort him. There was only the dark and the sounds of his chains rubbing against the ground when an icy cold hand moved over his unmasked face. The jounin mewled in horror and tried to move away from the figure when he realised who he was.

His unequal eyes were staring directly into two obsidian eyes, emotionless, yet they were filled with something Kakashi had never seen before. "Got you back." His enemy spoke, his words echoed throughout the darkness. The cold hand left his face and the other male's face moved closer to his own. The jounin started to shake uncontrollably when he could smell this fiend's breath, feel it warming his face. He closed his eyes tightly, as if his enemy would vanish when he did. Fingertips moved over his jaw, over the scar that crossed his left eye, to his cheek to rest there.

"You will not escape me again." His enemy whispered, his lips closing over his own. Kakashi had no idea how he got here, he was rescued by other jounin, he was sure of it. So why was he bound here while his enemy tried to invade his mouth? His eyes opened in shock when something cold moved long his throat, a metal object threatening to cut his skin. It moved to his shoulder, slowly, as if his enemy was mocking him. And he was petrified with fear. What would he do to him?

"I don't think you know who's boss do you?" A shudder crept over the jounin's spine when he heard this. "If I want something, you _will_ give it to me." His enemy smiled, his lips moving closer to Kakashi's face again.

This couldn't be happening, this wasn't fair. Closing his eyes once more, as if to hide from his foe, the jounin whished him away. But lips closed over his own again, and he could do nothing more then hoping his enemy would have enough soon, as long as he kept his own lips sealed. His enemy wouldn't get what he wanted without a fight. But the battle was soon fought when the pointy object stopped circling his shoulder and broke through the thin flesh, through nerves, bones and muscles, but he refused to give in.

It would be a cold day in hell if he would give Itachi what he wanted that easy. The jounin shuddered nonetheless when his enemy smirked against his lips, and the blade was twisted harshly. A tearing and cracking noise was combined with a scream, that was soon muffled. The pain lasted for what seemed eternity, together with the sounds of laughter of his enemy.

"Let us have some fun." Itachi smiled as the chains that kept his prey down disappeared, as well as the shear pain in his shoulder. "No…don't…" Kakashi shook his head in a daze. "Why not? I know you want this." Itachi smiled as his hands were now unbuttoning his pants and soon Itachi removed them. "Get away from me." Kakashi tried in vain. His enemy kept laughing nonetheless. Another shudder crept over the silver haired one's spine when Itachi moved on of his hands along his chest, moving to the side and down, leaving him to shiver more. And then he realised his clothes were gone.

"What…?" Kakashi jerked up in confusion, this couldn't be real. "What's wrong?" His foe smiled wickedly as he pushed the jounin on the ground again. Having no clue what to say the jounin shivered more, Itachi's body was so cold.

"Like I said, you will do whatever I want." Itachi broke his prey's confusion, bringing attention to himself again. Kakashi stayed silent, this was madness, a nightmare, and he couldn't wake up.

"Spread your legs." His eyes widened in freight, but without realising Kakashi did what the Uchiha wanted. Soon he felt a cold hand moving to his lower regions, and he stiffened. Why was he doing this? The jounin started shaking again, more from the cold surrounding him then the fear that crept through his already troubled mind.

Two hands moved to his face, holding his head to face the Uchiha. Lips were harshly pushed against his own. Kakashi wanted to bite but he couldn't when a tongue was forced into his mouth. Itachi moaned deeply, one of his hands moving down Kakashi's body, gently touching lower areas.

The jounin jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss Itachi had forced upon him. His enemy didn't seem to care as he gracefully kissed his way over Kakashi's neck. "Get off." The jounin demanded, his command fell on deaf mans ears as the Uchiha kissed a collarbone, licking along the line. The silver haired one tried to move, his attempts useless against the other male. Without Kakashi noticing, the younger one sat up a little, admiring the body he was soon to own. "Well now… this might hurt…" Itachi smiled as he coated two fingers with his saliva.

"Wait!" Kakashi cried out as two fingers pushed themselves deep inside him. The Uchiha moved them at once, Kakashi fought against all desires. "Don't worry… soon I'll have you screaming in delight." Itachi smiled as he kept moving his fingers, his mouth visiting the jounin's every curve on his chest.

Kakashi couldn't get away, he tried to push against his captor with his hips, but he unwillingly gave him more room to move his fingers.

The black haired male smiled as he took one nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue. He thrusted his fingers deeper, looking up he saw his prey fight against his desires. Then Itachi bit the nipple, drawing blood and licking more feverishly. The older male groaned, he wanted Itachi to stop, but there was something else he wanted as well. He kept struggling, not allowing himself to moan or groan, not willing to submit to his captor. But he slowly was submitting, he was giving Itachi exactly what he wanted, and he felt miserable. "S… stop… just… please… … stop…"

Why was he allowing this? His body refused to fight and it made him miserable. Black eyes looked into his own, amusement and lust filling them. "Your mouth says stop… but your body…" The Uchiha grinned again. His fingers never stopped thrusting, his other hand slowly going down as well to wrap slender fingers around Kakashi's hardening member.

"N…no… please… just stop…" Kakashi arched his back, his eyes closed and he gasped when the hand grasped him firmly. Itachi sat up a little to have more room, the thrusting fingers slowed down and soon moved at the same speed as his other hand. Kakashi started to moan a little, he could no longer fight what his body craved for. "Why are you still fighting? Just give up and give in to this pleasure." A husky voice spoke in his ear. The jounin bit his lower lip, trying to stay silent. He didn't want this and he didn't allow Itachi to see he was enjoying everything he did.

"Being silent again aren't we? Lets change that." Itachi moved down Kakashi's body, his thrusting hand never stopping but the stroking did. The jounin felt something wet brush slightly against his erection.

He gave a sound, he needed more, wanted more.

Kakashi arched his back and nearly screamed in pleasure as he felt Itachi swallow him, feeling him around him. He felt nothing more then the thrusting hand and the wet cavern around his hard member. Itachi kept moving his head up and down, the jounin moaning with every move he made.

Until it hit him once more, he wasn't allowed to enjoy this, he didn't want to submit, but he did. The jounin started to push with his hips and fiercely jerked his body to the side, Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked at him again as no emotions crossed his face. Kakashi was breathing very heavy, he kept wanting but he knew he had to fight, he didn't want to lose himself, not like this.

"You are so stubborn aren't you?" Itachi took his hand back and moved himself over Kakashi, resting on top of him. The jounin closed his eyes, everything was hazy. He could feel Itachi move over him, he slowly opened his eye and shuddered in horror as Itachi moved in position, his erection brushing against Kakashi's entrance.

"Raise your legs." Was the command he complied. Soon the jounin's legs were resting on the hips of his enemy. Why was he doing this?

Itachi was smiling satanically above him, taking pleasure in the fear shown on Kakashi's face. "This might hurt… … a lot." He grinned as he forced himself deep into his prey, who let out a bestial scream of pain and pleasure.

The captor withdrew himself almost completely, waiting for the needing expression of the other ninja. Kakashi was looking at the Uchiha with need and disgust. Itachi's smile became wider. He pushed himself into Kakashi again, slowly starting his thrusts as the older one moaned out in pleasure. He kept moving this slow, his captive now groaning from impatience.

"Want me to go harder? Just say it." His malevolent smile became wider once more as Kakashi started fighting against him again. Itachi pushed himself deeply inside his prey and stopped, moving his head to face the jounin once more. He could see it, it was written al over Kakashi's face; he wanted him, he wanted him to move and make his scream in pleasurable pain.

"Just say it." Itachi whispered softly in his ear, sensually licking the shell. Kakashi was still trying to fight, he didn't want this, and again he did. He wanted to be taken, hard, just the way Itachi would do him. The jounin opened his mouth, but stopped himself from what he wanted to say.

"Well?" Itachi spoke again, one of his hands gently stroking Kakashi's hard cock. "… M … … move… … just… move…" Kakashi panted, sweat glistering on his needing body.

The Uchiha's smile faded soon as he pulled back out off his captive and immediately pushed back in. In a short while his thrusts became more powerful, going harder as the jounin screamed in sheer delight. Kakashi screamed out when a special spot was hit, and soon tears were flooding down his face, his breath equal to his captors thrusts and his cries and screams were laced with ecstasy. Itachi moved both of his hands to his hips, holding them as he went faster upon him, his own moans now emitting as well. He kept thrusting as passion build up inside him. The white haired one started to shiver, another loud scream crossed his wet lips as his body became tighter, spilling his seed between his captor and himself. And after a few more hard thrusts, Itachi gave his own cry as he released deep inside his captive.

Kakashi didn't move, revulsion and hatred filled his mind. He hated Itachi for what he had done, for what he made him do. He had never felt this pleasure, he couldn't take the fact Itachi had made him feel that ecstasy.

"You are wonderful." His enemy whispered when his breath became steady. One of his hands had moved to Kakashi's face, the jounin moving his head to the side until the hand pushed it up to face Itachi once more.

"Don't you dare telling me you didn't enjoy yourself love." His enemy mocked, causing his prey to close his eyes in shame. All was dark now, but he could hear his foe laughing still. He felt cold lips closing over his own, and he dared not move anymore. Until the feeling died out, and his enemy's lips left his own, and soon he felt a warm hand touching his cheek, where the cold hand had touched just a few moments ago.

Ever so slowly, the dark became lighter, and soon the jounin was looking against a white ceiling, a huge lamp causing him to blink. And he was looking into a pair of gentle eyes, owned by the one that had rescued him from his nightmare.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a faint whisper. Kakashi blinked a few times before he swallowed, unable to think of any words. He was just _so_ happy to see this man again. He had gone through hell, and now he was here to protect him again, like he always used to.

Luckily the older male didn't expect a clear answer. Kakashi had never really told him how he felt, even during the time they were lovers he never even bothered to tell him about his problems, no matter how serious they were. For some reason this male made him feel safe and excepted, and he had a funny face, not scary or evil like his foes. He could make Kakashi laugh by just looking at him, the jounin blamed the ridiculously large eyebrows and nose for it.

"The doctor said you are going to be fine." Kakashi stayed silent, looking around the room he smiled. He truly was safe. "When can I go home?" The jounin asked, just then the doctor came in.

"It had been a rough time for you, but you should be fine." He smiled to calm the jounin like he always did. "The signs on your body are our only concern though, we have looked them over but they are mostly unknown." Using his smile once more to cover the nervousness the man in white moved closer to the bed the jounin occupied. His green eyes moved from the jounin to the other man, to the chart he was holding.

"But I am going to be fine right?" Kakashi asked before the doctor could answer. "Yes you are, you just need to have some rest." The old man smiled some more. "Lets get you ready." Suddenly sounded closer to the jounin. He settled a little more when he looked into the eyes of his childhood friend.

Gathering his stuff Kakashi heard the doctor talking to the other. Because he wasn't paying attention he only heard a small bit. "… needs to adjust. It is best you don't leave him alone for too long." And with those words in the back of his head the jounin dared to turn and look behind him, ready to leave. He decided it did not matter and followed his friend out of the room.

It was dark outside when they left the hospital, but it didn't really matter to Kakashi. Relieved he was finally on familiar ground once more he sighed deeply, causing his companion to look and stare at him.

"You must be tired." Was all he heard when the jounin dropped his supplies on the table. The last few hours were becoming a haze. He truly needed rest. Without listening to the other male he sat down on a comfy couch, soon draped over the green thing.

It was before long that he found himself being lifted and carried to another room. He felt himself being placed on a bed. He felt the other male fuzz with his clothing. Not too soon cold crept over his body. But it was sooner that warmth, like a blanked, was draped over him. And it was soon he felt sleep take him.

It was dark once more, but there was no eerie cold to capture him. It was so dark he saw nothing, so he closed his eyes again. Soon he realised that that could be a bad thing. He shuddered slightly but froze when steps in the dark came his way, becoming louder in a steady rhythm. When the steps finally stopped he tensed when a cold hand was placed on his face. When mismatched eyes shot open he looked straight into the face of the one he feared most.

"What's wrong love?" Sounded once and echoed through the darkness. And once more the dream died out, and Kakashi woke up between soft, warm covers. His head halfway under a big pillow, the jounin having trouble to get free from the covers that were entangling him.

Green…

Even though it was so dark one could see better with his eyes closed, he knew the shade the covers had. Looking around the small room, he could make out a huge closet and a small table with several drawers. On the other side was a window, with big, green curtains hanging in front of it, hiding the rainy night. Lightning struck close by, thunder following almost right after it.

Then only sounds of rain followed for a while. The room was warm, no moist heat or dry air, but cosy warmth. Lightning tore through the sky once more, the thunder followed sooner then the last time. If Kakashi was right, the next strike would come together with the thunder. Smiling a little the jounin looked at the small space that was left between a corner of the room and the huge closet.

It was a deep, black stain created by the shadows. Even with his new sight, Kakashi had no idea if something was there. The first signs of the next thunder wave came to his hearing, and when the lightning struck the silver haired male stiffened all over his body. The light was strong enough to deform the shadows, he could've sworn someone stood there, staring at him with long black hair hiding his face.

And as soon as the light had revealed, the dark had hidden the chimera. Kakashi startled himself when a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He rubbed it away, realising his hand was shaking and icy cold, he was cold.

Letting out a deep sigh he lay back down, hiding himself under the thick covers. It had been just a delusion. And as he kept telling that himself his racing heart calmed down, and soon he found rest again. Closing his eyes he let sleep slowly take him again. The last thing he thought of were those deep red eyes the shadow had, before slumber took overhand once again.

_Is your time running out?_

_The end coming near?_

_Does one need time?_

…

…_Then take your time._

----------------

Ok I received some great ideas for naming the wolf. I'm so glad I got so many responses, from friends to reviews to even personal messages. I've taken note of all of them, and I'll be considering them all.

Next update might take a while, I need to rethink some things, this isn't really going the way I want, but I think I can fix it.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me why. I tire of flames, they will be eaten by my pet cactus.


	11. Chapter 11

Hate me, thrill me. Love me, kill me.

**Disclaimer: Do Kakashi and Itachi have hot sex during the anime? Do we have a Naruto shower scene in every volume? Did Sakura die in the first episode? Did Sasuke walk around naked? **

**Then do I own anything?**

By now you know the warning… But just to nag you again :P…

Blood thirst, probably torture, violence, death of maybe YOUR favourite character, angst, sexual molesting, adult themes and more stuff if I can think of any. Thank you for your kind support.

----------------

The rays of the moon shone past the curtains on the bed Kakashi lay in, it's rays stroking his covered body, but only soft enough he kept asleep. Until a soft noise that seemed to come from inside the room woke him. Kakashi looked around as he unknowingly rubs his right eye with a fist, as if the waking will go faster this way. A low groan escapes his mouth slowly, why was he so tired?

A soft noise, like the one that woke him pulled him from his snooze. The silver haired male cracked his normal eye open, seeing only the darkness of the room, yet the shapes were more clear that he had ever experienced before. His eye closed on its own without his realisation.

But the noise, the same as before came to hearing again, and the jounin opened both eyes now, a slow feeling of anxiety taking the better of him. He sat up a little to examine the room, his sleepy haze disappearing a little. But too soon his haze returned once more. Feeling the warmth of his blanket he started to purr in absence, not even realising he was doing so. Until the sound returned for the last time, a little louder, alarming Kakashi.

He sat up straight, sitting on his pillow, leaning slightly against the wall behind him. The sound had startled him, but the silence was worse. After a long time his ache returned and he relaxed, leaning fully against the wall, his head hitting a glass object. He turned around as he looked at himself in the mirror, it took him a moment to realise he was looking at himself.

His white hair was covering his Sharingan, giving him a more 'human' look. He looked so tired, but he had no idea why.

Kakashi turned his face towards the room, seeming to look for the source of the noise. Until he heard it again, behind him. It took him moments till he dared to blink and realised he had to breath. _I must be going crazy._ He thought, the noise causing his heart to lose a beat. Slowly he turned around, the first thing he noticed was his Sharingan, until his other eye also stared into one. The hair slightly covering his face wasn't white, but black.

It was as if he stared into the face of a nightmare. The jounin's heart started to beat heavily in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. He was mesmerized by the two dark red eyes he stared in, full of hatred and pain, and something more. Time had stopped for him, Kakashi's muscles tensed as if he had to move away.

Within the blink of an eye he lay on his stomach on the bed, his gaze slowly moving up the wall towards the mirror. It seemed something was sticking out, reaching for him. The jounin started to shake in freight as the hand slowly moved back into the wall.

Kakashi lay in this position for so long, until his clouded mind forced him to forget what happened. Sitting up he did his best for one last time to remember, but the memory did not return.

Deciding not to care he laid back down and closed his eyes once more, the heat of the covers warming his body again. It was before soon he felt the throbbing pain his body cried about, slowly becoming worse when time went on. Growling, the jounin sat up before turning on his other side, the pain dulling before becoming worse once more. Still he did his best to ignore it and so he shut his eyes more tightly, a headache soon following. His eyes shot open in annoyance and he growled one last time before rolling to the side of the bed and not too gracefully rolled on the ground, the pain from before dulling, making place for a different pain before revealing soon once more.

"I give up." The jounin hissed before getting on his feet, his whole body aching as if a severe muscle ache ruled him. The pain after a great battle. It forced him to sit on his knees, the tiredness coming back he rested his head and arms on the bed remaining in this position for as long as he sees fit.

The silence was brought back to him again and he purred in absence, slightly wondering when he had learned this. The tiredness that had consumed him came back again, and as he closed his eyes he felt the slumber overcome once more.

Until a soft knock on the door made him nearly jump. Take it easy, was what he heard but it was not registered. It was silent once more and he relaxed again completely, letting silence overcome until faint footsteps came his way. They startled him, making him shiver in fright, the sounds were familiar and he tensed more, lips curling up until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He jumped against the intruder with a snarl, growling until the figure beneath him was known once more.

"Are you alright?" Was the voice spoken by the man beneath him. A blush crept over Kakashi's face and he got off, sitting on the ground next to the man. Again the words did not register, it took him a while he soon realised what the man wanted and he looked at him again, mouth opening to speak but the words stuck in his throat. A warm hand caressed his shoulder pleasing him a little, and he felt his own muscles relax.

"Kakashi…" Was what brought him back to reality. "Are you alright?" Gai asked him once more, concern now filling his voice. "Uhmnn … I… I'm fine." The jounin muttered.

His friend smiled making him smile. "Hungry?" Was asked and his growling stomach gave the answer. "Come, I'll make you something nice." Speaking those words the male stood up, leaving Kakashi puzzled on the floor.

"Are you coming?" He asked, raising one of his big brows. The male beneath him smiled and nodded, and soon Gai left him to sit to prepare breakfast. He passed into the other room, never bothering to turn the light on or off, but leaving the door open so a small ray of light entered to room.

The silence Kakashi so desired returned once again. He sighed a deep sigh, doing his best to pay no attention to the throbbing pain his whole body seemed to complain about. The dark of the room made him feel safe, and he thought that if his friend took his time to prepare breakfast he could remain here, he could not find the energy to move anyway.

Playfully he looked around, feeling secure now he knew Gai was there for him. He was still sitting against his bed, one arm draping over it. His blanked was still warm. The trouble from before was completely forgotten, until that same sound came to him again.

Kakashi sat up straight, ready to attack whatever was there. But the sound didn't come from the mirror above the bed, but from across the bed where he sat. "No…" He whispered in a sigh and laid his head on his arm, taking in the silence. A slight memory of the hand sticking out of the wall plagued his mind, and as his head shot up to stare to the source of the noise his mouth fell open when he stared into two dark red eyes once more.

"Kakashi… are you coming?" Gai's gentle voice crushed the silence and the jounin shot a glare at him, which disappeared once more when he relaxed. Quickly his eyes moved to the spot he was staring at, a now empty spot. The Green Beast moved towards the jounin, sitting on his knees to take a good look at his tired friend. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired…"

"…And?"

"My body hurts… I can't get up…"

"Come… you need to eat." As Kakashi braced himself he allowed Gai to lift him up, one more time he looked at the spot he had seen those eyes, then at the mirror. Nothing was there to disturb though. He was carried to the living room, where a small steaming bowl was set on the table. Without any comments the silver haired male allowed the other to sit him on the ground near the table, and he started on his 'soup' without any complaints. His body had been aching, but some pain was relieved when the warm liquid filled his stomach, and soon he felt warm and happy again.

"You should get some sleep after this again, I'll get you some painkillers so the pain will be less."

Ah yes, the guy was there for him as always. Kakashi looked at his side and smiled a wide smile, something he hadn't done in a while. It made the other male smile too. They stayed silent for a while as the younger one nearly finished his meal. It was then he realised the sun was down, not what he expected.

"How… long have I been asleep?" He muttered softly, and he didn't like it one bit when his companion's face became a little more serious. It took a moment for him to come up with a proper answer, they both knew the truth would be best.

"Three days." He finally broke through, and Kakashi stopped moving, as if Gai had created a time slowing jutsu. They stayed silent once more, the silver haired male registering the new information. The Green Beast almost let out a sigh of relief when Kakashi pushed the bowl away, ending his feeding, giving his friend a sign he was ready to be moved once more. Without trouble Gai had lifted him once more and placed him on the soft couch.

It troubled Gai, to see his friend in this insecure pain. He had spoken to the medic ninja, or as Kakashi so plainly used to call them 'doctors' and not even they didn't knew what was wrong. They only gave him the order to take care of Kakashi, let him rest and recover, no stress was allowed. The Hokage would soon pay a visit to his best ninja, maybe he would know what was going on. Kakashi had been lost in thought as he could see, until a soft noise coming from another room shook them both awake. This gave Gai a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, his friend would be cheered up this way without a doubt.

"Guess who else we found besides you?" Gai smiled, puzzling Kakashi nonetheless. But when heavy breathing came to hearing from the kitchen and two pair of steps came their way the silver haired one grinned, and when his pet came to sight he smiled properly. It was not too soon or the wolf was sitting next to his side, the long tail wagging left and right as a long wet tongue was moved playfully over his face.

It was a moment before Gai spoke again.

"Did you give him a name?" He sat down next to Kakashi on the couch while the jounin looked at him with another puzzled look.

"…He?" He asked now completely ignoring the beast who sat next to him. A blush covered his face soon when he realised it was a stupid question. But his friend was right he needed to name his pet. But what would be a nice name? It was silent for a moment the wolf stood up and sat down facing the couch once more his body between the two jounin, Gai now also running a hand between the short, thin hair. When he took his hand to himself again he saw a single light grey hair stuck and he threw it on the ground. Both Kakashi and his wolf looking as it floated to the floor. When it touched ground Kakashi felt being watched for a brief second, but only because Gai was staring at him.

"Watashitachi no mono shinu." He whispered, and he immediately drew the wolf's attention. He felt a warm and fuzzy feeling spread when he realised Gai was smiling at him.

"And for short?" Was asked in a whisper as Gai moved closer to the silver haired one. A short silence hang between them until Kakashi spoke once more.

"Shinu."

----------------

Aaaah yes another chapter ended. I must say I was loosing interest in this story, but now it has returned and I have some great ideas, once more, for the upcoming chapters.

OMG by the way, Watashitachi no mono shinu, means if I'm correct, We die for love. And Shinu means to die. So the wolf's name is now officially Shinu, thanks to a personal message written by King of Spiders. I want to thank all the other people who replied through reviews and personal messages for your thoughts, I really appreciated them.

Hugs computer screen since you can't be hugged personally.


	12. Chapter 12

I will start with a big thank you to all those loyal reviewers who kept me motivated during this time. Give yourself a big random applause please. I can start with apologizing for my lack of motivation, my writer's block and the fact I was lagging inspiration, but I will spare you that and go on with the story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, and to be honest I don't really want to.

----------

About two weeks have passed since Kakashi had escaped from Akatsuki, but still he was as tired as he was that very same day. He blamed himself mostly, not knowing why he felt weak, and talking himself down didn't do much good for his mood either. Gai had been so nice to take him in and take care of him, but all he was capable of was growling in frustration and annoyance whenever the Green Beast would show himself again.

Gai knew why he was frustrated; the Copy Ninja spend every waking moment with a bursting headache, not to mention the pain in the rest of his body. He was unable to relax, and those few times he was able to do so his muscles would cramp up and he would spend half an hour writhing in pain.

Medic Ninja had given medications and drugs for him to sleep, recover, against the pain and more of that worthless shit Kakashi found he didn't need.

Every night would be the same bullshit. Gain would mix some of the painkillers with his food, up till today CopyNin still had no clue he did so, so that when bedtime would come Kakashi would sleep until the next day.

He did do nothing much to keep himself busy. He could just stare at the ground, walls or ceiling whenever he wanted, could do so, in fact, for hours. The silence gave him something to think about, even though his thoughts were just blurry hazes filled with absolutely nothing. That didn't matter either, because he would forget whatever he was thinking about rather fast anyway.

Time had no grip on Kakashi anymore, in the morning Gai would leave to train his team, and when the Green Beast returned he would find Kakashi on the exact same spot he had left him, sometimes even in the same position. Nothing of that mattered, only that Gai had to be home in time. Because Kakashi was afraid of being alone in the dark.

Today, was an exception…

"Are you hungry?" Gai asked when he entered the living room late this time of day. Sun had started to set, already low at the horizon. One single eye was moved to him filled with frustration ad a hint of fear. The angst disappeared, and Kakashi forced himself to smile a greeting.

Only then Gai found the plate of food h had prepared for Kakashi in the morning, undisturbed on the table next to the silver haired man.

"I'm not hungry." Even talking was a pain.

"I'll make you something later then. I'm going to shower." With a thumbs up Gai left Kakashi alone as he disappeared once more. With the silence came thoughts, and as Kakashi stared outside the window, to the retreating sun. What seemed like hours went on in minutes. Clouds were gathering, raindrops starting to fall. As Kakashi looked down, four stores down from Gai's apartment, he sandy ground started taking the water in, but not too long after the rain was pouring, big drops satisfying the ground and water already forming puddles.

No life could be seen on the streets of the city of Leaf, but movement was everywhere. Most of it going down vertically, this little bit of knowledge satisfying the Copy Ninja as he kept looking around. The sounds of rain were soothing. Another presence could be felt in the room, and Kakashi turned to face Gai, for the first time, he didn't growl or snarl, no damming looks or hateful glares. The Green Beast sat himself by the younger male, a smile wide on his face. His companion was finally relaxed around him once more, as he used to be years ago.

They watched the rain fall down together, enjoying each other's company. Sounds of rain, everything falling, the curtain of drops…

Until Kakashi realized Gai had left. He wondered if his companion was even with him a few moments ago. He relaxed, his muscles not cramping up like they used to. A window was opened by just a crack, but the sounds were clear to Kakashi now, more then ever. He was calm, until he could hear footsteps on the street.

A poor soul stuck in this rain, already soaked to the bone. Kakashi watched the figure as it came closer; realizing the face of the person was as black as the robe it wore. Time passed as the figure kept walking; as it came closer the steps became louder, yet unable to over rule the sounds of rain. And as the figure walked away, so did the steps die out until Kakashi was left alone once more.

The Copy Ninja looked up once more, the roof of the building across the street was also soothed with water, already having enough. Water was falling down the rim of the roof like a waterfall; the silver haired one kept staring until something else demanded his attention.

A black stain was creeping slowly over the window. The form became that of a young male, completely black but still very clear to the eye. All this time Kakashi dared not to move, until two Sharingan eyes opened and he fell back, onto the floor and unconscious.

----------

Thank you all again for reading this. It is time I start adding a little romance as well. Stay tuned…

Critics are welcomed, reported mistakes are cool, flames are used to keep me warm and a review is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, and to be honest I don't really want to.

----------

After his nasty fall Kakashi was found unconscious by his companion. With great care Gai had carried him to bed, tucked him in and left him for sleep. He had been thinking about sending a message to Hokage and a medic-nin, since Kakashi's condition seemed to get worse.

The silver haired one kept asleep for hours, stuck in a dream.

He could smell fresh grass and flowers all around him, he could hear the wind rustling through the trees and grass, and he could feel the pleasantly warm rays of the sun shining through the leaves. This seemed like paradise, forest as far as he could see, no one to disturb him. Slowly Kakashi started to walk in his own direction, where he was or where he was going he didn't know, didn't care.

Very soon he could hear a pair of footsteps similar to his own. As the Jounin turned his head he looked straight into the face of a long lost enemy. The bandages covering the man's face were soaked with blood, the red substance dripping from his chin onto his bare chest, and soaking his pants. Many weapons of all kinds were sticking out of the man's back, large and small making the man drag a trail of blood behind him.

With great trouble Kakashi tried to remember a name, nothing came to mind. Behind the man a young boy, or girl, he couldn't tell. Blood dripping from the child's eyes as if he was crying. A mask, broken to pieces covered only half of its face, little bits breaking and falling on the grassy ground. The child was covered with cuts and a few bruises, clothing torn.

Again the Sensei couldn't come up with a name.

Kakashi turned around to leave; he bumped into another familiar boy, his blond hair dripping with red. The child was scratched and torn, his orange attire more red then was good for him. He had no visible wounds, but many could be seen through the patterns behind his clothes. The silver haired one took a step back, confused and scared, and all alone.

Before he could get ready to run the large male behind him jumped on him, using his weight to slam Kakashi to the ground. Suddenly the Jounin felt weak, he was able to push the man away, the child with the broken mask throwing itself on his legs, and the boy behind him grabbing his face. A flash of green shot by the Sensei after he had pushed both children of him. Many more people surrounding him, many a face he knew, no names attached to them.

A male dressed in green, eyeing heavy and strong, and a youngster dressed exactly the same, only smaller. A soft tug at his arm made him look down to the pink girl smiling at him. She made him smile, until her face lost colour and she grabbed his arm as best as she could. The pink mass bit down and pulled as hard as she could, biting through skin and muscle.

The silver haired one screamed in shock, a heavy weight suddenly taking him down again. An arm held him down, wrapped around his neck depriving him from air. For a moment the Jounin looked at the scarred male´s face, until more weight set on his body. Another female had dropped near his legs, using her sharp nails to grip at his hip. She bit through flesh, her teeth scraping alongside bones and nerves. The large male dressed in green grabbed the edge of his mask and ripped it off, he leaned in to what seemed like giving him a kiss, but he bit down on the edge of Kakashi's mouth and pulled, taking a lot of skin when he pulled back. His headband was ripped away, along with some hair and two sharp nailed fingers were shoved into his eye, the soft skin tore apart and sticky tissue dripped over his face.

Kakashi cried his lungs out when someone bit his leg, biting through bone. Someone else bit his knee, when she pulled her head back she ripped a part of his kneecap. She bit down again, ripping more flesh and bone away from his leg. Through the pain and fear he failed to notice his vest was pulled away, the male with the bandaged face bit down where his stomach was, between his ribs. Hi bet down through the cloth covering his face, ripping much skin away. A black haired male bit down on his shoulder, using a hand to rip Kakashi's collarbone out. The cracking was loud, a piece of bone sticking out from where the child had bitten.

More of them started to gnaw away at his body. Tears were streaming over the Jounin's remaining eye. It hurt, hurt so bad he couldn't stop crying and screaming. Above his screaming he vaguely heard someone laugh.

Then everything stopped. It went black.

He could smell his own scent. It was quiet again, the agony was gone. Kakashi's heartbeat was racing, and he was softly sobbing.

He was bathing in sweat and crying in pain, but he felt something, something in the back of his mind, cracking, and soon, he snapped…

----------

Yay teasers!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: There is a reason why this is for adult readers only.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, and to be honest I don't really want to.

----------

The sun was coming up. The Green Beast woke silently. Today was his free day, and he wanted to enjoy it. He didn't feel the need to train today; he would again tomorrow with Lee. Maybe Kakashi wanted to come too, he could use the fresh air and exercise.

Slowly rolling over he accidentally pushed Kakashi of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded more confused then he wanted to be, and he felt like an ass immediately when his comrade didn't seem too pleased with his question. Kakashi looked at him with sad confusion.

"I… don't want to be alone." He nearly whispered to his friend. "What do you mean?" Gai moved a little closer to him, unable to say more.

Kakashi sounded tired, as if he had been fighting for his life last night. The wolf smiled slightly before climbing into Gai's bed again. The Green Beast couldn't help to smile either; it was as if Kakashi had changed completely last night. His smile disappeared shortly when he thought of their history together.

"Look… what happened between us happened; we are nothing but friends now. I don't love you anymore; if I did you could shoot me." Kakashi opened his Sharingan for a split second, pointing at his face, his thumb sticking out of his fist. "Bang!" He smiled and they both fell silent before Kakashi leaned closer to Gai to kiss him.

For years Gai had been lying to himself, telling himself he had gotten over his lost love. Two years ago they broke up after a fight. Another fight about Kakashi pushing himself too much, like he did always, too much.

"Love me." The wolf whispered pleading. Gai kept silent as he thought, they would just go through hell again, no matter how much he loved the silver haired one. "Please…" The wolf pleaded, and something seemed to snap in the back of his mind. They kissed again a little deeper, Kakashi was the first to open his mouth and invite his newfound love, just to keep him for himself.

Gai stopped for a moment when his mind screamed at him for the last time, Kakashi not liking his absence. The silver haired one pushed against the larger man and rolled on top of him. Pinning Gai with his legs the Jounin seemed to be furious, just for a split second. It was long enough for Gai to see it, and the sight scared him a little.

"Now." The male above him hissed and crashed their lips together. His selfish action pleased the Grean Beast, this as Kakashi. This meant Kakashi was fine, or was well on the way of full restoration. Wounds healed and scars would fade, all Gai had to do was keep his new found love content, wounds could be healed, but traumas would take more time.

The young male set himself as comfortable as he could, he barely knew what he was doing, he was so bad at these kinds of things.

A new feeling of contend crept over Kakashi's spine, his shivers following Gai's hands as they moved over his back. The silver haired one purred when his love kissed his jawbone, slowly placing kisses on his neck. He opened his eyes to look into the mirror that hung above the bed, staring into red eyes.

With a gasp Kakashi rolled away from Gai onto the floor. Within a moment the Green Beast sat next to him, holding the younger on into his arms. He didn't know what was wrong, Kakashi shaking in his arms as he rested his head onto a muscled shoulder. It took a few minutes for Kakashi to calm down, but as time went by he did. Gai took him in his arms and laid him back in bed, slipping in next to the boy. They just stayed there, both silent.

"Are you alright?" Gai just had to ask

"I told him to leave me alone." Was the reply he got.

"Who?"

"I told him to, but he doesn't leave me alone."

"Who are you talking about?"

"He just wont leave."

"Kakashi…"

"He is always here; I can feel his presence…"

"Who are you talking about?"

The silver haired one started trembling again. Clouded memories came to him.

He stared straight into the face of that same male that bothered him, his blood red eyes piercing his very soul. The pain was back, and as he looked up to answer the older male he gave him a scare. Dark bangs seemed to have formed under his eyes. He started to cry, tears leaking from the corners over his face. And when he did finally speak, Gai understood even less…

"I just want him to leave me alone…"

---- Kakashi had fallen asleep a few minutes later, memories had drained him, and he felt as weak as he had been all those times he had returned home after a mission, broken, scarred and alone. It was a clear sign he was not doing well and with his condition seeming to get worse, Gai had left home to speak with the Hokage, he himself had no more answers.

He had been walking for an hour, trying to think. His mind was clogged up, like something was stuck in the drain. He couldn't get Kakashi out of his head. Then again the Jounin was gorgeous, his beautiful soft skin. His white hair that was soft as silk, and never seemed to get a knot.

Moving into a busy street the Green Beast bumped into a large crowd. Looking around he saw many ninja of all kind trying to take hold of the situation. They weren't succeeding. As he looked up towards the house everyone was pointing at his stomach turned. Gai just had to ask…

"What is going on?" He asked when he noticed the trail of blood coming from a bedroom window. "The victim was found dead this morning." A woman of his age stood next to him.

"They are still looking for clues, but I doubt it they will find anything. It's a bloodbath in there, blood and limbs everywhere, like a beast had torn em to pieces, and then eaten some pieces of her." Gai remained silent for a while. Thousands of memories of the blonde girl shot through his head. "Ino…" He knew where they were, knew who's house it was. He silently wondered how Kakashi would take this, he loved her too, and she was a fine student.

He felt beaten down and the demanding need to be with his love was becoming painful. He just wanted to go home and hold Kakashi, and maybe Shinu could cheer him up too. The beast had been so absent the last few days, ever since Kakashi had fallen during the heavy rain two days ago.

Time moved slowly and he was relieved when he returned home. The smell of Shinu was hanging loosely around. Gai felt rather depressed about the news of Ino, he felt tired and even filthy. A shower would do him good, a nice hot shower would be great.

He really wondered how Kakashi would react to the shocking news. He knew her pretty well too, and hearing about the death of someone never was a pleasure. The Green Beast moved around a corner, opening the door into the bathroom. He was abruptly halted when he bounced into the pet of the house. Shinu had been absent so it seemed, like he had been gone the last couple of days.

"You hungry boy? How about…" The skinny wolf did not greet him, it did not wag its tail and never glanced at him. Its thin, grey fur was ruffled as always, but the belly of the beast, just like its legs and throat were a brown red, covered with dried blood. The summoned beast slowly turned to Gai, levelling its head with his. Shinu growled, the air around him seemed to tremble.

It fell silent within a second, teeth bared to his so called master.

"What did you…?" Gai didn't finish when a red line appeared in the middle of the beast's face. A thin red line perfectly in the middle. It started from the beginning of its lips and stopped just between its ears. Two more appeared to the sides of its face, again in the middle. They both started from the corners of its mouth and crossed its cheeks. The last one over its chin, down its throat, stopping when it was equally long to the other lines.

Not a drop of blood passed the cut skin, even though it was cut deep. A ripping noise came from the beast's face, and soon the skin pulled back, showing the perfectly clean scull of the beast. It opened its mouth and screamed, the whole room seemed to tremble. Then Shinu silenced, and its skin closed around the scull once more. It gave Gai a glare and walked passed him, not looking back even though it knew Gai followed it as it walked through the living room into the hallway, it opened the door to Gai's bedroom and moved in.

Shinu eyed the sleeping male in bed only once before it lowered its head next to the bed. It held its head to the side, as if it wanted to crawl under, something that was impossible with its size and posture. The room between the bed and the floor was only as big as two fists, but the beast's head moved under it without any trouble. Gai's eyes widened when the beast bend through his knees and pushed against the bed with its chest. Shinu's chest cabin seemed to break and bend, and within a matter of minutes it had completely vanished under the bed, only its tail was sticking out and wagging like mad.

Kakashi was still vast asleep.

Gai had no idea what to say or do. It was clear Shinu wasn't a normal wolf, he knew that. Where the hell did Kakashi find it? What was it?

What… The… Fuck… Was… It…?

----------

I promise Itachi will be showing himself again as much as we all want, that's why we read this fic right? I just wanted to bring a little more story into this or things would get confusing. Well to me they would I am very spacy.

Kaisoku means rapid, and Yuki means snow. I´m not sure though…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: omg, I own Shinu. And… that's about it…

I promised more Itachiness right? He's coming up next chapter I promise… again…I need to stop doing that…

… on with the fic!

----------

Another morning had broken through the curtains, and a silver haired male woke to the beams of the sun. he felt unusually good today.

"Shinu!" The younger jounin pushed both hands under the bed trying to hug the beast. "Do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked and pulled the head of the beast back. What he was holding was no longer the slim wolf like head that belonged to Shinu, this head was bigger, and as it adapted to the space it got a little less flat. As the thing opened its mouth Kakashi stared at fur rows of teeth. They were perfectly in line, the front rows in front of two rows behind them. They almost seemed too big for its mouth.

"Come on!" The jounin yelled and soon the beast started moving itself from under his tight space. The once so thin wolf was no longer flesh and bones, it had gotten much thicker, muscular and heavy. Its front legs were powerful, its doggy feet more human like, hands with thumbs that could grip.

The chest and back were humanoid, flat and slightly muscular. The thin tail now thick as an arm and the hind legs strong, perfectly able to carry much weight. The skin colour was a light pink, a little darker then Kakashi's white paleness. It was no longer hairy or skinny, no longer a wolf.

Kakashi, blinded by love moved himself out of the room. The thing stood up and followed him, but not before looking back to the wide awake male in bed.

"Itachi demands you stay away from him." Gai had no words for it, and the thing soon left the room.

-----

Feeling like a zombie Gai stepped into the living room. He wasn't sure what he had seem, hadn't been sure about many things lately. Slowly he sat himself on the couch, with a sigh he made his presence known to Kakashi. With a smooth move the younger male slid up besides him, resting his head in the other's lap. Stroking his new love's hair with his hand he set to think, their situation wasn't getting any better.

Kakashi had returned three full weeks ago, mostly sleeping the pain away. He had returned with strange marks all over his body, seals of unknown kind. Even the scars looked painful, but as Kakashi's time moved on the wounds healed and the scars faded, now nothing more remained but that beautiful pale skin.

The jounin was paranoid, sometimes screaming and crying for hours when he was visited again by a shadow. He would cry about sharingans and black hair, his mumbling never making any sense. The last time was with the heavy rains a few days ago. The Green Beast found the jounin unconscious on the floor. The rain made the entire scene even spookier.

And then the news of Ino's death, or should he say slaughter. An eerie feeling, nagging at him was telling him it had something to do with Kakashi, but how could that be? The jounin slept and cried, breaking away into his own little world. Were he a dog they would have shot him by now. Gai was tired, but could he be blamed? He had forgotten about time and dozed off again, even though it was still early in the morning. Movement around him pulled him back from lala land.

Shinu silently walked past the couch towards the window. With its new claws he was able to open it, and tall as it was it had no trouble sneaking through. I jumped down onto the ground below, away from sight.

Gai had carefully pushed Kakashi away and within a flash he stood by the window. Shinu was taking its time as it strolled down the road.

-----

He was being stupid, Gai knew he was crazy to follow the thing into the forest. How it got through the gates he didn't know, he had been stalking it for a few hours now, the sun high in the sky.

The thing had don't nothing that was what any other animal would do. It sniffed the air and tasted whatever came its way. It peed against a tree and tried to burry the scent by scraping its behind legs over the ground hard. A few sad pieces of grass flew against the bark and remained there. With a silent sigh Gai moved on, he knew and the thing knew. It had smelled him, heard him or felt his presence he didn't know.

"Itachi demands you stay away from him. I am allowed to harm you if you do not." Again the voice came from the thing, but there was no sign of it speaking. Gai himself thought he was going mad. He watched as Shinu stalked away from him. Just as in every bad horror film ever made, Gai followed it.

-----

Kakashi woke into the darkness of the living room. Sniffing the air he couldn't smell Gai. Standing up he heard the moaning and whining of Shinu who was vast asleep next to the couch. With the stealth of a ninja he stood up and silently looked for Gai who was absent. The jounin was unable to detect the older male, filling him with a sharp grief. He felt alone, even though he was once again sitting on the couch. Shinu had rolled onto its back, still snoring the night away.

The silver haired one no longer felt alone. Just like that the feeling of him being stared at came through to him. But then again maybe he was just losing it. He began to think there truly was something wrong with him, and that it was only him.

A deep sigh escaped him as he followed Shinu's example and rolled on his back resting his head in a corner. His nerves were calmed and he absently purred. Dozing for some time he heard his pet stand up and walk away. But Kakashi would not, he wanted to remain on the couch in his solitude. With one hand he scratched his stomach, before resting it there.

A tickle on his throat made him scratch again. He was not getting up, not opening his eyes even though he knew there was something there. Silence was the only sound heard and he relaxed again. Stubborn he kept his eyes closed tightly when the tickle returned. He scratched again, entangling his fingers in hair..

He turned his head to the side before opening his eyes, his fingers holding a strand of black long hair. As he turned his head up to face whoever was hauled over him he nearly stopped breathing with fear.

---------

Just to make sure, this fic had been slightly turning to KakaGai. I know it is not an appreciated pairing, but I need someone Kakashi can fall back on, and, not to offend your favourite characters, I have bred a hatred towards most other candidates.

Itachi is still claiming Kakashi, just not in this chapter.

How can I say this without making it sound stupid? I don't like Naruto as much as I used to, but I'm still finding love every time I start a new chapter. So nothing is in danger here, just thought one would like to know.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: omg, I own Shinu. And… that's about it…

Thank you for clicking this story again. I love my readers and reviewers.

Ok thanks to one of my reviewers (thank you Horong) I had a change of heart and adjust my way with this. I think you will notice the difference in upcoming chapters, I hope I go the right way.

… on with the fic!

----------

"Why is it so dark? I can't … Aah dammit!" Glass shattered on the floor, a table was pushed back to its original position and curses made. Pushing his black hair away from his face Itachi rubbed his hip again. What annoyance. He felt tired and was furious. His love had been soiled by a ninja who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Itachi had allowed the man his chance, he would be punished when Kakashi could be claimed by him again. Well… there was no need for punishment anymore.

Feeling around he dropped himself on the ground on a cushion. He rested his elbows on the small table he now sat on. Ok he hoped he was sitting on the right spot, in this darkness he could only hear, and only Ryu was shifting around softly. The Uchiha groaned in time with his stomach. Only moments ago had he felt the need to vomit the thousands of butterflies that had danced through his stomach. He wanted to do so every time he left this territory to see Kakashi, to push him a little more into madness.

But his last visit had brought fantastic news. That worthless Green Beast was taken care of. His lifted mood was crushed again when his stomach growled again. He was so hungry.

"Welcome home." A scrape was heard and the smell of food finally came through. As always Ryu had been so good to have some food ready whenever Itachi returned. Rubbing his hand over the table the youngster found his chopsticks, picking them up so he could finally eat. The old male's presence pleased him somewhat, where his mood was pushed into anger where food did not reach his mouth.

"How are your eyes?" He wondered with mild interest. Since Kakashi's last escape, with the jounin's last attack Ryu had been injured the most. Where Itachi and Kisame got away with nothing that couldn't be healed, the old man had lost one eye, and the other was badly damaged.

"Being blind heightens other senses. The Thing will be able to heal my bad eyesight when it returns, but until then my eyesight will get worse, and I will go blind in a matter of days."

And what a wonderful reason to keep the still seeing in darkness. The Uchiha groaned and tried to feed himself some more, his actions in vain as food refused to stick to his chopsticks. A chuckle to Itachi's left gave him a final push, and with a lazy gesture he threw his chopsticks away and fingered his plate for food. It was a better way to cover his hunger.

"How is the Thing doing sir?" Whispered with respect. "_The_ Thing? You gave it a title?" Even through the dark he could feel the old male smile. It was true, whatever it was it deserved respect for its power. It could change and shift to become whatever it wanted to be. Last time it had been appropriate it became a wolf, to earn Kakashi's trust faster.

"It will be home soon. Along with Kakashi."

"You are driving that Copy Ninja insane you know that?"

"Does it matter? I won't need the crown Kisame broke, and it will be easier to control him."

"That crown is more reliable, we won't know how loyal Kakashi will be."

"I will force him to submit."

"What if you do not in time? What if he can control himself enough to kill any of us?"

"That is not up to you to decide Ryu." Itachi lifted a little more food between his fingers. The two of them stayed silent until the young male had finished eating. Years of hard study and a hundred ninja dead for that crown, the perfect way to enslave anyone, and Kisame had managed to break it to smithereens.

"Forgive me sir, it was not my place."

---------

Still keeping Shinu in a cloud, I like it more that way.

No Kakashi in this chapter, along with complete darkness. This is the second time I wrote in complete dark, and it worked out pretty well if I may say so, if I put it next to my first attempt. You may say otherwise of course feel free, but does anyone know how to truly write a scene in total darkness?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: omg, I own Shinu. And… and Ryu… that's about it…

Thank you for clicking this story again. I love my readers and reviewers.

**Important!!!**

I am going to have a busy time, if I am lucky enough I am going to write a story for a Demo of a new game… and if I am even luckier and people like the story and the Demo the actual game will be made…and I can play a game by my hands next year…

I update when I update

With love.

Flowing Tears

----------

"I don't want to get up."

"_You really should…_"

"I know."

"_Gai wouldn't want to see you like this…_"

With a jolt the Jounin sat up, bathing in sweat and breathing heavy. It had been three days since he last saw his lover, the day he kicked him out to take Shinu for a walk in the forest. Kakashi allowed himself to relax for a moment before he slowly moved to the side of the bed he occupied alone. Stretching, he groaned lowly before he looked to his side, staring into the mirror above the bed. His hair was a mess, and his right eye was bloodshed with exhaustion. The dark bags under his eyes were darker then normal and even his Sharingan seemed drained of energy. His skin seemed to have gotten paler from the lack of sun and nutrition. Shaving was also necessary.

He sighed softly, taking a good look at himself had busted his mood even more. He didn't feel like seeing a medic anytime soon, they just wanted to talk and tell him it was all about him, then drown him with drugs and everything would be fine until the depression would return.

He was finally standing up straight. The floor was cold to him, the air around him was cold. There must be a window open somewhere. Maybe he could forget his misery for a while if he took a shower, he needed to be cleaned. A shave would do wonders too, when was the last time he had done that?

…

"That's none of your business."

"_I make it my business…_"

"You don't care."

"_I can pretend…_"

Warm steam filled the bathroom as the cold water became hot. Dropping his razor into the sink, pleased with the result it had left Kakashi took one glance into the mirror. With yet another sigh he dumped the slightly wet towel on a small rack and stepped into the shower. Goosebumps thrilled over his entire body before the heat finally devoured him. He closed the small cabin, steam soon covering the glass door. Slowly bringing his head back he felt his hair absorb the water, until it had no other place to go but stream over his face.

Kakashi groaned one last time and sat down in a corner, water still pouring down on him. He felt safe in this cloud of steam that covered him from enemy sight. Looking at the door in front of him he followed the little drops of water moving over the glass, leaving a small trail behind where other drops could follow. Kakashi was dozing again, not noticing the movement behind the window. Like a black mass the movement stopped, holding still until the Jounin snapped out of his fantasy again.

Safe in his cloud of steam Kakashi gave the door a kick, glass shattering everywhere. Pulling his leg and bleeding foot back to allow the mist to leave through the whole, the black mass had vanished.

…

"I said no."

"_I do not care…_"

"Don't you understand what no means?"

"_That I do, but I still do not care…_"

"You really know how to make me angry."

"_Who are you talking to…_?"

Sitting down by the window Kakashi looked outside for a moment. The streets were empty and the air was quiet, as if life dared not to show itself, all signs of a bad omen. The Jounin sighed again and took a deep breath wondering where Gai was. Did he leave him again, like he had done years ago? If so, then why? What had he done to upset the Green Beast?

Who was he talking to?

"_He left you…_"

"Why? I thought he loved me…"

"_He does not…_"

"Then why was he so nice to me?"

"_Itachi loves you…_"

"Let him rot!"

"_He is coming for you…_"

…

Wondering what had happened to time and space, Kakashi slowly walked his way between the trees of the forest. Heavy steps followed him, Shinu stalking him like a loyal dog. There was nothing left of the dog, just a hump of muscles roaming the empty streets. Watching the beast he tried to remember, anything would do. His mind wasn't clouded, clear as ever. A slight buzz had started in the back of his head, slowly throbbing with his heartbeat. Even though he was the beast´s master, he felt content letting the beast lead the way. Every now and then it stopped to sniff a little piece of nature, rarely stopping in its tracks.

Shinu groaned from the back of its throat when Kakashi had stopped following it. The groan made him remember the night he was rescued, they were rescued.

_He stayed still for a moment, letting the pain and confusion settle. He felt alone again, like many a time he had experienced. Kakashi rolled on his side, his ear on the ground. He smiled when heavy footsteps came his way. A wet tongue moved over a wound on his shoulder. The hound kneeled next to him, allowing Kakashi to throw his arm over its bony back, as well as half a leg. After a few tries the silver haired one was able to stay on the back of his pet without falling on the __ground and his loyal beast carried him to where the sounds of water came from. Soon the thick line of trees thinned out, and the calm water came to view._

_Finally made it. _

_With a loud groan and__ little grace the wolf kneeled on the rocky ground, and with even less grace Kakashi rolled on the ground. It took him some effort to get on his knees, but he was pleased they were next to the water. The Jounin coughed, just to get some slime and blood out of his throat. After a while he just gave up, he let out a deep groan and sat on his bottom on the cold ground. He leaned back, the sturdy fur of his new pet slowly warming his wet back a little._

The memories faded, along with the sorrow. Kakashi was pleased once more, feeling reborn after so little change. Deeply inhaling he allowed the remains of stress flow from his body, his nostrils filling with the sent of blood.

It had been so long since he last smelled that sent, too long.

"_I wanted you to know what happened to him…_"

Kakashi finally realised he was standing in a puddle of blood. There was a trail leading to one of the trees. The sent of blood mixed with a smell he knew very well. The Jounin finally found his voice, speaking with a cracking rasp.

"You killed him."

"_You displeased Itachi by loving this male…_"

"I don't care about Itachi!"

"_You will learn to love…_"

"You killed my lover."

"_Itachi will sooth your pain…_"

Itachi would sooth his pain? He wanted the black-haired male out of his life. The Jounin thought he was safe when he got home all those weeks ago. Kakashi allowed himself to sob the sorrow away, kneeling next to the chunks of flesh, guts and bones.

He failed to notice the movements behind him, Shinu breaking a few nerves and twisting bones, becoming a little more humanoid. The thick tail still between its legs to hold its balance. It broke its jaw and attached it back together, the broken rows of little teeth filled with long white fangs.

As it adjusted itself a little more a red eye was slowly turned to him. The Sharingan wheel rotated slightly, attempting to pierce the creature's soul.

"What the hell are you?"

"_I am Terror, I am Pain. Gate guardian of hell, keeper of Deadside…_"

"Guardian of what? What is Deadside?"

"_There is no need for you to know…_"

Another moan, a second groan before the beast turned and jumped away, giving the CopyNinja a chance to fight or run. Kakashi was still sobbing, one last tear rolling over his cheek. Pain of loss and anger pulsating though his body with his heartbeat. A puff of smoke, and he was back in his apartment.

Like a ghost Kakashi moved through the apartment. His mind dwelling with sorrow and lost memories, his depression making him cry. Through the tears he moved in search of his goals, kneeling next to a cupboard next to his bed. An Icha Icha fell onto the floor when he forcefully opened the first drawer. He left the book for what it was and wrapped a belt around his hips.

It had been a while since he last carried the belt, along with the weapons it held. With a forceful push he slammed the drawer shut and concentrated on the weapons in the drawer beneath it. The Jounin continued his work, equipping himself with weapons. Within a matter of minutes he had what he needed, along with some minor extras. He took one last breath and teleported himself back to the forest.

Silence was carried around by the wind. The smell of rotting flesh close by stung his eyes, along with more tears of sorrow. With a final sob he rubbed the tears dry and raised his mask over his face. Closing his Sharingan slowly he took another deep breath sliding his headband over it for cover.

"_Boy… You must be sick of life…_"

"Someone is going to die tonight."

"_Brave little one…_"

A pair of yellow eyes were staring at the him. Behind the cover of bushes Kakashi could only see their dreadful glow. The Jounin raised an eyebrow in surprise when the eyes turned, as if Shinu rotated his head 180 decrees. Then the eyes seemed to look up, their glow disappearing into the darkness.

The silent movement of four legs pushing of the ground were the first signs of their battle starting. Shinu had jumped away from its hiding, landing in front of the Jounin to show its opponent what he was up against.

"_You're nothing and nothing's got you…I can see your fear, it's around you…Killing souls is the way I concur, without a death, we don't concur…_"

The beast circled the Jounin, slow steps vibrating through the ground. Air was becoming stale, a mist was starting to gather, and Kakashi knew it was an unnatural mist.

"_With your first step you will burn, into the hate you have learnt…_"

The giant mouth of the beast kept still as the voice spoke. The beast still walking in circles but not looking at the Jounin. Its eyes were on the back of the head, but because the mouth was always turned to Kakashi there was no chance to lock stares.

"_Killing souls is the way I concur, do you know the meaning of suffer?_"

The beast stopped moving and jumped, launching its first attack at the CopyNinja. What happened in a matter of seconds, seemed to take hours.

Back on the battlefield, and Kakashi couldn't be happier…

---------

My cactus died…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer… ah well… you get the idea after 17 chapters ne?

Warning loves…  
This chapter could be a little confusing, so here's the line up…  
Blah blah blah… The story itself  
"Blah blah blah…" Speaking  
"_Blah blah blah_…" Shinu speaking  
_Blah blah blah…_ Kakashi's thoughts.

I had little trouble since I wrote it, but just to give you a head's start.

To TannicAcid, who gave me a personal message. I can't send you anything, and that sucks... But with 45 alerts, it's actually inspiring to update, so have fun!

---------

"_Do not dare think you can flee me that effortlessly!_"

The beast landed on a empty spot, Kakashi disappeared without a trace. A twitch in the beast's face, a pair of nerves growing and changing position. A final crack and the beast inhaled, new fragrances from everywhere around filled its nostrils. Trails of blood dripped from its eyes when it closed them only to open them a moment later. Its ears stung for a mere second, the pain dripping away with the blood it needed to spill.

The night turned as if it were day, sounds of breath and heartbeat clear and the stench of his former master visible to its sight.

"_I see you child_."

"I'm right behind you. So unless you have eyes in the back of your head it's a sad lie."

"_Oh and I wouldn't desire to dishonest you Sharingan no Kakashi_."

More pain shot through the beast's head. Shifting to the back. More veins were replaced and nerves were created. An eye op the back of the head opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the sight.

"What the hell are you?"

"_I am God. I create life, where all else will die._"

The thing turned around and sat down, finally able to look up into the tree Kakashi had been hiding.

_Its muscular neck and thick bone structure are in the way of simple things…_

Getting up from his tree branch Kakashi climbed a little higher, the distance between him and Shinu growing. It felt comfortable to be away from the beast, the Jounin being able to relax.

It seemed Shinu did an attempt at climbing the tree, now standing on its heavy back legs. A pair of claws resting against the tree bark, Shinu reaching higher then Kakashi would have liked. It already reached the first branch sticking out of the tree.

"You're not very good at climbing trees aren't you?" The silver haired male joked, also referring to previous times.

"_Do not compare me to an ape child_." Thick muscular arms wrapped around the tree, the wood already complaining. The ground moaned loudly, crying with the tree. A dull look widened with fear as the thing demonstrated its true strength. Even though the tree barely moved at first the Jounin could feel the change beneath him. A final moan from the tree and it released the ground.

The tree landed a few feet further on the ground. Kakashi was behind Shinu again, the eye in the back of its head opening once again. Out of instinct Kakashi stood still, but so did the monster.

"_Where have you fled child?_" The beast asked more to itself.

_Of course one eye in the back is good, but everything needs two eyes to see dept and more color. Its vision is flat, or at least from that eye. And therefore bad, if I stay still it can't see me._

"_That is exact, but I have more tricks_." The eye closed again, more movement next to it. Another eye formed to its right, blinking as well to adjust. Within a second the other eye opened as well, both looking at several directions opposite from each other before focusing entirely on the Jounin.

_Did it just speak to me? What did it mean? …Oh hell please no…_

"_I can feel your chakra, predict you next move, hear you scream to yourself, see your scent, notice you from several directions and hear the heartbeat in your veins race with anticipation. What are you waiting for? You are bold because you defeated me once, but fear me for what I already showed you in the past few moment_."

A new idea popped into his head, already fearing the beast knew what he meant. The Jounin started creating multiple seals, one simple kunai in his hands.

"_If you will not attack… I will!_"

The beast turned and charged like a mad bull, mouth open with many rows of sharp yet perfect lined teeth.

"You don't know everything."

With a final chakra burst the beast howled only once, body splitting in two equal pieces. Shinu fell through its knees and scraped through the grass with its heavy body, resting on the ground as the two sides released each other. Guts, muscles and bones shifted in the air, resting when they could no longer move.

"Too bad. I expected a little more from you." He didn't mean that, but his confidence grew by it. The beast was dead, best to leave it here to rot.

An eerie feeling in his guts…

Hacked in two without any movement…

The CopyNinja turned around and wanted to walk away. There was no other way he desired to leave, further more there was that eerie feeling of something wrong.

"_You will perish now_." A pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist, making sure the Jounin couldn't reach for his weapons. The following pain could not be described. The thought of a snake coiling around its prey shot by his eyes as Kakashi tried his best to move away from the beast.

Shinu seemed perfectly alright, not a trace of blood, not a line to show where it had been cut in half.

"Uhn… Get away… from me… " Every time the Jounin breathed out the beast behind him tightened its grip, making it hard to inhale air.

_Think of something… think of something fast… _

In the back of his head something started to scream, telling him he needed to get away from here. Shinu was going to crush him for sure if he wouldn't get away. Through his own screams another voice started to cry, creating seals in his mind. The pain in his chest increased, but this pain was nothing from the burning racing through his body. The air became lighter, the cold heating up. The flames in the Jounin's eye seemed to burn through the ground. What began as a small fire flared up, spreading itself faster the it should be. Flames licking the trees around them, the grass crisping away.

And the beast released him.

A tree collapsed under the pressure of fire, landing between Kakashi and Shinu. More fire everywhere, making the heat and smoke thick and unbearable.

_Get out of here_.

The smoke had little affect to the Jounin who still wore his trademark mask. Running through the flames sea with no exit insight. A loud scream behind him made the Jounin stop and turn, a giant flame jumping to catch him. In instinct Kakashi grabbed a kunai to defend himself, but when the beast landed in front of him its legs broke and it fell to the ground.

The beast still screamed and cried, trying to get away from its burning body. It kicked around with all its power. All the silver haired male could do was watch as the beast died away.

Time flew by, smoke and flames alike died out. The smell of burning wood and flesh strong in the air. Kakashi smiled to himself. All this and still he felt great. Whatever Itachi had done to him, and he could not deny it, the Uchiha had to be thanked.

"I'm not even tired!"

Allowing himself to fall backwards the silver haired male relaxed in the dead grass. The bliss overcame him for a moment as he remembered his entire battle with the beast. Every moment seemed so far away now, but the joy of victory tasted sweet.

Until it made place for loss.

Shinu killed Gai…

A hint of a powerful chakra forced him to focus again. The death of Shinu was only the beginning, and the next opponent would try to finish him.

"I have you now love. And consider this your last trip, I will never release you again."

Everything… everyone but him…

Opening his right eye Kakashi's breath hitched. Jumping up onto his feet he is surprised once more that he has so much strength left.

"You are dead…" Regaining his composure the Jounin was able to sound as bored as he wanted. Itachi had no right to think of him as weak, not after he killed something as strange as Shinu.

"You defeated Shinu… isn't that a wonderful thought?"

---------

Wtf? Update?


End file.
